


EVOCO | P.O.T.C.

by bohemianwanderer



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Curses, Dark Magic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Sexual Content, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Pirates, The Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianwanderer/pseuds/bohemianwanderer
Summary: Several months after his wife's death, a young girl is left upon the doorstep of Swann Manor, in the city of London. With a void to be filled, he takes her in and treats her as one of his own, growing to love and cherish her as much as Elizabeth. Little did he know, his two daughters had an adventure ahead of them. Pirates, magical curses and epic battles await.
Relationships: Cutler Beckett/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cast list, of my personal face-claims for this story.

Ana de Armas as Nyssa Marivella Cavallero

Pedro Pascal as Taddeo Carrasco

Maribel Verdú as Anja Cavellero

Matthew McNulty as "The Collector" / Alastair Sicarius

Feel free to imagine them how you will, these are just what I pictured when writing the characters :) The Pirates of the Caribbean casts remain the same. <3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise/movies. I own my original characters, "The Collector" / Alistair Sicarius, Anja Cavellero, Taddeo Carrasco and of course, my pride and joy, Nyssa Marivella Cavellero. 


	2. UNO

It was not uncommon for Nyssa to find herself waking several times during the night. Invisible demons followed her everywhere she went, preventing her from having the dreamless sleep she so desired. Although she could remember little from her past - mainly flashes of growing up in Cuba with her mother - and then darkness. 

Sometimes, before she slept, she'd think up an entire story as to how she'd ended up in England, on the doorstep of the Swann Manor, a home that Weatherby had left behind years ago. Nyssa could vaguely remember telling Elizabeth about one of her imaginings, but her sister had quickly dismissed it with the shake of her head, deeming it too implausible... Elizabeth believed Nyssa had merely been sick while travelling on a trading ship from Cuba to London, which caused her to lose her memory.

While a very plausible option, Nyssa still did not believe it was true.

"Nyssa, my dear, are you awake?" Weatherby called into the small room Nyssa occupied. Thankfully, she was as he entered the room seconds later, a bright expression on his face.

"You look joyful." Nyssa noted, offering him a small smile as he brought her over a large rectangular box.

Weatherby didn't reply. He held out the box for her to take.

"What's this?" She questioned curiously, setting it down on her dresser and lifting the lid. Immediately, amazement flooded through at the dress that was neatly tucked inside. The skirt was made of fine linen, with a floral silk design interwoven that was similar in colour to the top half, which was a beautiful pine green colour. The corset was made of the same material and the dress had long sleeves, which when on, Nyssa was sure would reach her elbows. 

"It's beautiful." She commented, running her fingers across the material. "Is Elizabeth awake yet? She will need help lacing into this." 

Weatherby's smile curled into a frown and he shook his head. "It's not for Elizabeth. Do you not recall the invitation you received to James Norrington's promotion ceremony?"

Nyssa nodded her head. "I didn't think it was proper for me to be dressed--"

He cut her off, sighing. "You are part of the family. Maybe not by name, nor blood, but you will be treated accordingly." He stated firmly. "Especially as it is a very special day indeed." He shot her a wink, walking back over to the door. Before he left, he stuck his head back inside.

"We leave within the hour." He called.

Nyssa eyed the dress a little hesitantly, silently wondering whether or not she was truly worthy to don such fine materials. Knowing Governor Swann would be displeased if she denied his gift, she slipped it on, recruiting one of the chambermaids to help lace her up.

"Would you go and help Elizabeth for me? I can do my hair." She told Estrella, who nodded her head and beamed.

"Of course, miss." Estrella hurried out of the room, disappearing from sight.

Nyssa looked herself up and down in the mirror, impressed by how the corset pulled her waist in and hugged her curves. Although she now felt it was a little harder to breathe, she appreciated the fine Italian craftsmanship (which had quickly become France and London's highest fashion, she was told).

She tied her soft honey brown hair into a braid and then wove that into an intricate bun. Elizabeth would certainly have her hair down, but Nyssa much preferred it tied out of the way. It was certainly more convenient when replenishing the coals in the fireplace or making dinner. 

Nyssa walked over to her bed, falling to her knees and dragging a small box from underneath. The box was mahogany, with an intricate pearl inlay, something she'd been given by Weatherby Swann - her Father - for her eighteenth birthday.

Inside, however, was where the true treasures were hidden. Tucked inside was a silver necklace. The chain itself was not too thin - but thick enough that it would not break after a handful of uses. The pendant was also silver, with a cross-shaped pendant, that had a small diamond embedded in the centre of it. 

She could faintly recall Governor Swann handing her the box, saying the necklace had belonged to his wife. It was certainly one of the least grand the departed Governess had left behind, but definitely Nyssa's favourite. 

Nyssa clipped the necklace on and continued rifling through the box, lifting the velvet blanket the necklace had been laid upon and revealing a small silver dagger. The handle was carved from an old shortleaf fig tree - the same type that was native to Cuba and quite common in the area she'd grown up. The blade was not incredibly long - but not so short that it could do not damage if need be. It was her Father's, handed down through generations, yet it showed very little signs of its age. Although tedious, she held the memory of being gifted the blade close to her heart and always kept the trinket near. She didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost it.

Deciding to be cautious, Nyssa lifted her skirt and tucked it in her garter belt, shuddering at the cold metal as it touched her skin. She hid the box back under her bed and left her room.

Looking into the grand foyer, Nyssa spotted Will Turner conversing with Governor Swann, obviously delivering the sword that the Governor had requested.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle... If I may." Will gently took the sword from the Governor and used a single finger to balance it in the air, seemingly rather proud of the work produced. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Will flipped the sword and easily caught it by the hilt - a move no doubt practised by the boy many-a-time when he was idle at the smithies. He bowed, returning it back to the Governor.

"That's impressive." Nyssa commented, making her way down the stairs, a smile on her lips.

"Ah! Nyssa, my dear. You look _wonderful._ " Governor Swann exclaimed, holding a hand out for her as she reached the last step and gently moving her forward, towards Will, who bowed his head yet again, eyeing her with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr Turner." Nyssa greeted.

"Good morning to you, Miss Cavellero... Your comments on the sword... You are far too kind." He smiled.

"Yes, it is very impressive. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this." The Governor stated as he returned the sword to its scabbard and handed it back to Will, who gently laid it back inside its case.

"Do pass my compliments onto your master." He continued, not noticing how Will's face fell.

Nyssa knew immediately then it was not Mr Brown that had made the sword, but young William Turner himself. "And my compliments to _you,_ Mr Turner." She stated, nodding her head.

Will's frown curved into a smile. "Thank you. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated--" Will went silent as Elizabeth walked into view, standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a beautiful golden gown, several perfect ringlets of golden hair framing her face. She looked beautiful.

Governor Swann beamed and hurried over to the steps, ready to escort his daughter downstairs. Elizabeth was too focused on Will to notice.

" _Will!_ " Elizabeth said brightly. "So good to see you!" She paused, seemingly realising something. "I had a dream about you last night." 

"About me?" Will replied.

Nyssa flushed, feeling out of place at that moment, intruding on their conversation. Governor Swann seemed to feel the same, his cheeks reddening as he swallowed nervously.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper for you to...?"

Elizabeth ignored her father yet again and approached Will, a small smile dancing on her lips. "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

Will nodded his head. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" She questioned, although she did not seem irritated in the slightest. In fact, she wore a small smirk as the words left her lips.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

The Governor huffed, turning to Elizabeth with a stern expression. "There, see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

The butler, Jacob, took the sword case from the table and opened the front doors of the manor. Nyssa obediently followed Weatherby, Elizabeth trailing behind her as they walked over to the carriage. They swiftly climbed in and Elizabeth stared out of the window, sending Will a longing glance and a smile as they rode out of view.

The ceremony itself was held up at Fort Charles, in the courtyard. It was as grand as anything, with at least twenty soldiers guarding the nobles and watching on as the promotion ceremony played out. 

Nyssa's attention, however, was not on the ceremony, no, but on Elizabeth. She looked rather pale and kept moving a hand to attempt to adjust the corset ties, at the back of her dress. "Are you alright?" Nyssa whispered, not wanting to disrupt the others who were watching.

Elizabeth put on a smile and nodded her head, but as soon as Nyssa looked away, her face fell and she waved the white lace fan a little more aggressively towards herself.

Once it was finally over, Elizabeth wandered over to the shade while Nyssa stood nearby Weatherby Swann, a little unsure as to what she should do. After all, she'd never been to a ceremony like this before... In fact, she was confused as to why the Governor wanted her there in the first place.

Her stomach fluttered nervously as a hand pat her shoulder. She whirled around, surprise flooding through her as she took in the appearance of Governor Beckett - dressed in his fine robes, a smirk dancing on his lips as he bowed his head at her.

"You must be the young Miss Cavallero, I've heard much about you... You look _extravagant._ " He complimented, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand.

She flushed red. "Thank you. And you are Governor Beckett, yes? Father often speaks of your successes."

Cutler's expression turned to one of surprise. "He does? I was not aware he discussed business with you."

Nyssa felt a strange need to impress him. She puffed her chest out, smiling proudly. "Of course. I help him with _all_ of his work. I even assisted him in writing letters to the King."

Cutler smiled. "It must be rather exhausting being overshadowed by the Governor's younger daughter... Although, I believe she is certainly outmatched by you. In looks _and_ intelligence."

Nyssa swallowed, hiding her smile. She'd never been spoken to like this before. Especially not by a nobleman, like Governor Beckett. It saddened her to realise that she could never wed a man like him - especially with her status. The gown could not hide the fact she was a commoner, through and through. 

"I have yet to discuss this with Governor Swann, but I would like you to join me for dinner one evening."

Nyssa inhaled sharply, taken-aback by the request. "Yes - I mean of course. I'd love to. With my Father's permission, of course." She managed to say, smiling brightly at the man stood in front of her.

"Good." Cutler said, a smirk on his lips. "While he is not otherwise occupied, I should go ahead and ask him. Good day, Miss Cavallero." He said, bowing his head and disappearing in the direction of Weatherby Swann, who was standing alone, staring in the direction of the Fort Charles balcony, which overlooked the sea.

Nyssa followed his gaze, spotting Elizabeth and Commodore Norrington stood together. She looked away for a brief moment as a waiter passed by, offering her a glass of champagne, which she denied. Looking back, Nyssa let out a cry as she realised Elizabeth had gone.

Judging by the loud yell of the Commodore, Elizabeth had fallen over the edge, into the water. Horror flooded through her and she bolted from the Fort, nearly falling over several times as she ran through the streets and down to the pier where The Interceptor was docked - the closest one to where Elizabeth fell.

As she reached the dock, she watched the water shudder, as if a great force had slammed against the surface. Nyssa stopped in her tracks, her heart racing. 

**All she could see was fire. Fire and flame, devouring the trade ship, biting through the mast like butter. She was on the topdeck, on her knees, there was blood, so much blood. She couldn't tell whose it was. "Grab them, now!" She heard someone yell. Two hands yanked on her torso, pulling her away from whatever she was clinging to.**

**Terror flooded through her as she realised. Her mother laid limp across the wood. Bruises decorated her mother's beautiful olive skin, but she was alive, barely clinging to this realm. "We'll need them both! Hurry! Dawn is only a few hours away!" The same voice urged. The hands pulled harder now, yanking her away with all their might.**

Then she blinked. She was no longer surrounded by smoke, the skies were no longer alight with fire, but she was on the wooden pier, facing two soldiers, who looked over the wooden rails and into the water.

"Elizabeth!" She exclaimed, spotting her friend being lifted onto the dock. She was dressed in only her undergarments and corset, lying limp on the wood.

The two dock guards, Murtogg and Mullroy, were fast to examine Elizabeth, the latter of the two leaning down, holding a hand above her mouth and nose. "Not breathing!" He exclaimed worriedly. 

" _Move!_ " Jack said, shoving Mullroy out of the way and stealing Murtogg's knife from his sheath, using it to slit the corset down the middle, releasing its tight hold on Elizabeth's chest. She coughed, choking up water, spitting it onto the already damp deck.

Nyssa fell to her knees. "Elizabeth, I was so worried!" She turned to Jack. "Thank you, sir. If there's anything I can do to repay you--"

She was cut off as Mullroy spoke up, looking down at Elizabeth, who seemed to have regained some of the colour in her face. "I never would've thought of that."

Jack huffed, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He eyed the strange golden medallion necklace Elizabeth wore. A strange curiosity overcame Nyssa and she eyed it, intrigued, not recognising it at all. She'd never seen Elizabeth wear or even speak of it...

"Where did you get that?" Jack mumbled.

"On your feet." Norrington ordered, holding his new blade to Jack's neck, just as Elizabeth quickly grasped the necklace, hiding it down her dress as her Father ran into view.

"Yes -- I'm fine... Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?" She questioned, taking the jacket her Father offered and wrapping it around herself, shivering from the cold.

Norrington turned to Jack and Jack grinned, turning to Elizabeth with a smirk, winking at her and turning away.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said, lowering his blade and extending his hand out for Jack to shake. Jack did so with a cocky smile, only for it to be wiped from his face as Norrington grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up, showing a 'P' shaped brand on Jack's inner wrist.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you... Pirate?" Norrington said with a confident smirk.

Nyssa's eyes widened and she stepped away, a little afraid. She'd never met a pirate before... He seemed nice, but if she was really as dangerous as the Commodore made him out to be, she had to be cautious.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington commanded.

Norrington kept his gaze on Jack's wrist, also noticing a bird tattoo, which was flying across the sea. Norrington quirked a brow in recognition, his voice light and humoured as he spoke, clearly pleased about having captured the pirate. "Well, well... _Jack Sparrow_ , isn't it?"

Jack seemed a little bit offended by this statement and spoke up, unfazed by the guns pointed at him. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

Norrington chuckled, looking out at the sea and turning back to Jack, a glint in his eye. "I don't see your ship. Captain." He mocked.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg said, speaking up from where he was stood beside the soaked Elizabeth, who was still shaking from the cold, grasping the coat tightly around her shoulders.

"I told you he was telling the truth!" Mullroy exclaimed to Murtogg. Mullroy then glanced down at Jack's weapons and hat he held which the pirate had taken off so he could save Elizabeth. "Oh, these are his sir." He held them out and Norrington picked up Jack's pistol, quirking a brow.

"Extra powder, but no additional shot." He commented judgementally. He then picked up Jack's compass and lifted the lid, snorting at what he saw, "It doesn't bear true," He mocked.

Jack looked away, seemingly a little embarrassed and Norrington unsheathed Jack's sword, smiling a little bit at the silver blade revealed. "I half-expected it to be made of wood." He slid it back into its sheath and passed the things back to Mullroy.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Norrington exclaimed, a little too cocky for Nyssa's liking. She eyed the Commodore warily, half expecting him to attempt to arrest her too, as she'd been so warm to the man.

Jack grinned, tilting his head as Gillette returned with the shackles. "Ah, but you have heard of me."

" _Carefully_ , Lieutenant." Norrington warned as Gillette approached, the shackles ready for Jack.

Nyssa decided to step forward, digging her nails into her palms anxiously, irritated by the way he was being treated. "I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved Elizabeth's life." She stated firmly. Norrington's confident expression faltered for a mere moment, before he puffed his chest out, either feigning confidence or regaining his own, looking her up and down, a frown on his lips.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington said back. Gillette successfully cuffed Jack, who spoke up, a smirk on his lips.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him." Jack said simply.

Norrington smiled. "Indeed."

With Jack cuffed, Norrington cleared his throat and all but Murtogg and Mullroy put away their weapons, stepping forward to grab Jack, who was still holding Elizabeth's corset and used it to his advantage, managing to disarm Murtogg. With no pistol, he lunged for Nyssa and wrapped the chains that linked his cuffs together around her neck, pulling her close to his chest. She didn't make a noise as the metal dug into her neck, cutting off her airflow slightly. He shuffled them backwards, away from the group of soldiers, who were all aiming their guns at the two.

"Commodore Norrington, my pistol and belt, please," Jack demanded, looking around to make sure he was still ok to shuffle further backwards and there were no soldiers behind him to tank him away from his captive.

James hesitated for a second, frustration evident as he ordered Mullroy to pass him the pirate's effects. Jack spoke up again, tilting his head to speak lowly into her ear. "Now, what's your name, luv?"

"My name is Nyssa Cavallero." She replied, her voice a little tight as she chains dug into her neck.

"Miss Cavallero, if you'll be so kind." Jack stated, a smirk dancing on his lips. Upset, Nyssa took Jack's belt and pistol from Norrington, the gun quickly wrenched from her grip. He moved her so they were facing one another, analyzing her features with a glint in his eye. "Now, if you'll be _very_ kind?" He said, glancing at the belt she still held. "Easy on the goods, darling." He warned.

As she tied the belt around his waist, she grimaced, seeing the satisfied look on his face. "You are despicable." She stated. He shrugged. "I saved your friend's life; now you've saved mine. We're square." As she finished with his belt, he turned her back around, moving back until he reached the edge of the pier.

"Gentleman... M'lady. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoved Nyssa forward. Her legs gave out with the force and she collapsed to her knees, quickly helped up by Weatherby Swann, who looked her up and down, gently tilting up her chin and looking at the red blotchiness that formed across the skin of her neck. "Are you alright?" He questioned softly, gunshots ringing out as Commodore Norrington's men fired upon the pirate.

"I think so." Nyssa replied, a little teary-eyed. All sorts of emotions ran through her - she was scared by what had just happened - confused whatever it was she'd seen when she first set foot on the dock and overall just overwhelmed. " _Or not._ " She muttered as everything caught up to her. Her head swirled and her vision went black as she lost consciousness, barely registering the feeling of two hands catching her as she fell.


	3. DOS

Dinner was quiet that night. Elizabeth seemed too focused on her thoughts to speak and the girls were not joined by Governor Swann, who'd excused himself to go back up to the fort and discuss something with the new Commodore.

"He proposed to me today." Elizabeth said, lowering her spoonful of soup back into the bowl, having seemingly lost her appetite.

"Commodore Norrington?" Nyssa questioned. In all honesty, she wasn't surprised. She'd caught the glances he'd shot Elizabeth when he thought no-one was looking. "He's a good man." She hummed.

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, glancing up at her friend in surprise. "I didn't think you liked him."

Nyssa did like James Norrington. In the few conversations they'd shared, he'd been nothing but polite. And rather charming. When she was younger, she wished it was her the Commodore doted on, not Elizabeth. But of course, that was impossible given the difference in their status. She hummed in response.

"Father told me about Governor Beckett. _That's_ a strange match." Elizabeth commented breezily. Unfortunately, it came out more of a snarky comment than one of curiosity and Nyssa winced.

"It is just dinner. He means nothing by it."

Elizabeth smiled as she raised her cup of honey tea to her lips. "Of course. And asking Father if any man has stepped forward to court you... He must mean nothing by that either."

Nyssa choked on her soup, coughing and sputtering, hastily grasping a napkin to cover her mouth. Her eyes were wide in surprise. "Really?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "He isn't the first, you know. Father's denied many a man asking for your hand. I can recall Lieutenant Groves asking him on your seventeenth birthday." She told her.

Nyssa's face dropped. She hadn't been told any of this. She resisted the urge to cry, knowing her Father had stolen those opportunities away from her. She didn't think anyone wanted her - and to hear that men of such a high status had shown an interest... It was upsetting. And it made her angry.

What right did he have to steal those prospects from her?

He wasn't her actual Father - yes, _as good as_ , but even so. She trembled with anger and her vision blurred, tears threatening to spill-free.

Nyssa, ignoring the fact there was still another course before dinner was over, dropped her spoon on the table and rose to her feet, running to her room and slamming the door behind her. She sobbed, curling up in her sheets, her chest heaving as tears poured from her eyes.

It seemed like an eternity until the tears stopped. She got to her feet and pulled on her floor-length cotton nightdress, which was red in colour and had long bell sleeves and a square neckline. She also pulled on her night cloak, which was also made of cotton, with a fine floral pattern woven into it. It matched the colour of the nightdress and served to keep her warm on that chilly night while she sat, staring out of the window, deep in thought.

She spotted her reflection in the window, realising she still wore the necklace gifted to her by Governor Swann. She resisted the urge to snap it right off and instead kept it on. If she was truly to marry a nobleman, like Governor Beckett, she was allowed to wear such fine things... Wasn't she? She silently reminded herself. Governor Swann was her Father. Not by name, nor blood. But he'd raised her alongside his own daughter and treated them the same.

She walked over to her nightstand, rifling through and picking up the silver dagger she'd haphazardly thrown inside when she changed into her nightclothes. She lost herself in the reflective silver blade, angling it slightly so she could better see herself.

"Governess Beckett..." She whispered. Nyssa shuddered, a strange feeling swirling in her chest. 

Then came the sound of cannon fire and guns from the dock, eliciting a gasp from her. She hurried over to her window and stared through, spotting a ship in the distance. It was not one she recognised, it did not sport the colours of the British Navy, nor the East India Trading Company, and its cannons were directed to the Port - where Nyssa could vaguely make out a group of (presumably) pirates nearing the shore in rowboats.

Nyssa ran over to her dresser and yanked a spare piece of cotton and lace material that she'd saved from one of her dresses she'd grown out of, tying it around her upper thigh and tucking the blade into the makeshift garter.

" _Don't!_ " Nyssa heard Elizabeth yell from outside her door. She shoved open her doors and gasped upon seeing two pirates at the door. 

"'ello, chum." The shorter and fatter one of the two, with bright yellow teeth and dangerous eyes, said to the butler who'd mistakenly answered the door, firing his pistol into the man's chest. The butler collapsed to the floor in an instant, and the two pirates stormed through the doors, looking around the entryway.

"Up there!" The thinner one yelled, spotting the two girls looking down upon them, terrified. Elizabeth grabbed Nyssa's arm and pulled her into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

Nyssa screamed as Estrella approached them, the maid having seemingly appeared from nowhere. Clutching her chest, Nyssa frowned as the maid grasped Elizabeth's shoulder, speaking in a low, fear-filled whisper.

"They've come to kidnap you both!" Estrella insisted.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're the governor's daughters!" Estrella exclaimed. The three women each gasped as the sound of a body slamming against the wooden door echoed out. The wood strained against the weight, cracking slightly. It wasn't long before it would give way entirely.

"Estrella, listen! They haven't seen you!" Nyssa said, gesturing for the maid to back away from the door.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Go and hide, the first chance you get, run to the fort!" She commanded. Nyssa hurried Estrella, shoving her inside Elizabeth's closet and slamming the doors shut, walking back to her friend, only for the door to the room to slam open.

Pintel and Ragetti burst through and the two girls ran for the side door. Nyssa picked up Elizabeth's bed warmer, slamming it into the face of Pintel who staggered, holding his nose with a cry.

Ragetti lunged forward, grabbing the bedwarmer by the handle. Nyssa yanked it, attempting to take it back, but to no avail. She pulled the release of the bedwarmer, opening the pan and spilling several hot coals onto the pirate, who howled.

"No! It's hot! You burned me!" He yelled.

The two girls continued through the house, Nyssa abandoning the now empty bedpan and throwing it to the side. They scampered down the stairs, running for the front door, when Pintel and Ragetti rushed down, effectively trapping them. 

In some feat of dumb luck, a cannonball ripped through the wall and slammed straight through the chandelier and sent one of the other pirates that were looting the home through a door. The two girls used this to their advantage, racing for the dining room. Nyssa grabbed a candelabra and shoved it over the door handles, buying them time if the two pirates did try and follow them into the room again.

Elizabeth lifted the decorative crossed sword plaque from over the fireplace, shaking it, desperately trying to pull a sword free to defend herself. 

" _It's no use!_ " Nyssa exclaimed, chucking the plaque to the side and running to the window. They could open it, but not enough for them to climb out... They were stuck.

Elizabeth trembled, hurrying to the corner of the room and pulling a hidden door open, dragging her friend inside and shutting the door behind them. Just in time too, as Pintel and Ragetti finally burst through the doors, sending the now broken candelabra to the floor.

Through the crack in the door, Nyssa could just barely make out the two of them surveying the room. 

"We know you're here, poppets." Pintel called. Ragetti echoed the pet name, 'poppet', and shuffled around the room.

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you!" Pintel said, his voice growing louder as he stepped closer... And closer.

Elizabeth reached out a hand, grasping Nyssa's in her own. She was shaking like a leaf, stood there, desperately trying to hold her breath and keep herself quiet, afraid the pirates would find them. Nyssa was reacting a little differently. Her entire body was stiff and her breaths were short and ragged, as if her mind had shut down. And her hand felt cold against Elizabeth's, so much so that she would've been convinced she was dead, if she couldn't see her dark eyes staring through the gap in the door, taking in every detail.

"We will find you, poppets... One of you has got something of ours. It calls to us!"

Nyssa turned her head, looking to her friend in confusion, mouthing a single word. 'Medallion'. Elizabeth looked down, grasping the necklace between her fingers. It caught the light, shining a bright beam through the crack in the door, towards the pirates.

"The gold calls to us!" Pintel whispered. 

The light disappeared and Pintel's yellowed eye peered through. "Hello, poppets." He yanked the doors open, revealing the two cowering girls. Elizabeth was just quick enough to shove the necklace back under her nightdress, hiding it from view.

"Parley!" She yelled.

Nyssa stared at her sister in confusion.

Pintel recoiled, tilting his head. "What?"

Elizabeth swallowed, standing up straighter in an effort to seem more intimidating and commanding towards the two pirates. " _Parley!_ " She repeated. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates' Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

Pintel hissed, growing ever-closer, his eyes narrow and dangerous. "I know the code!"

Nyssa crossed her arms, staring at the pirates in front of her expectantly, trying to stop the tremble in her voice as she spoke. "If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

" _To blazes with the code!_ " Ragetti hissed in a whisper to his friend, raising the knife he held higher, waving it slightly at the two girls.

Pintel held out an arm, a wicked smile crossing his lips, his yellow teeth gleaming in the candlelight. "They want to be taken to the Captain... and they'll go without a fuss." He turned to Elizabeth, staring pointedly at her. "We must honour the code."

A sense of foreboding bubbled up inside of Nyssa as she was dragged along by Pintel and Elizabeth by Ragetti. She stepped over bodies and rubble as she was taken. They reached the water and Pintel pulled a small rowboat closer to the pier.

"Come on then." He encouraged, acting the kindest Nyssa had seen, offering a hand for her to help her into the boat. She took it, almost stumbling but, using the hand she grasped, steadying herself and sitting herself down. Elizabeth was not as clumsy, stepping inside and seating herself beside her friend in one quick movement.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." The Bo'sun hissed, staring down at Pintel and Ragetti - who now seemed rather small, overlooked by this hulking beast of a man, who loomed above them all with a dark look in his eyes.

"This one invoked the right of parley, with Captain Barbossa," Pintel stated, gesturing to Elizabeth.

"I am here to negotiate-" Elizabeth started, only to be backhanded by the Bo'sun. She grasped her now red cheek, a frown on her lips and tears shining in her eyes. The Bo'sun lifted an arm, ready to strike once more, when the Captain grabbed his wrist, his grip tight and unyielding.

"And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." He said. Immediately, Nyssa was taken-aback by the loyalty of the crewmembers to their Captain. Although the Bo'sun could've quite easily overpowered his leader, he remained calm and strode away, mumbling a single sentence as he went. "Aye, sir." Barbossa himself, was a fair amount taller than Nyssa, with shining silver and gold teeth, and bright yellow eyes of his own. He wore a large hat, with a feather atop that fluttered with the wind. 

He smiled at Elizabeth, either ignoring Nyssa stood behind her, or simply not acknowledging her for the moment. "My apologies, miss." There was not even a single hint of remorsefulness in his tone. In fact, judging by the gleam in his eye, he seemed amused.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Elizabeth stated.

"There was a lot of long words in there, miss. We're nought but humble pirates... What is it that you want?" Barbossa questioned.

"I want you to leave. And never come back." Elizabeth replied, stone-cold and emotionless, staring at the pirates in front of her as if they were nothing more to her than the dirt that coated her feet.

The pirates erupted in laughter and, to be honest, Nyssa didn't know if she could blame them. Pirates were notoriously relentless. They would not accept such a hard bargain without a trade, and if she truly thought the two of them were enough? It was laughable.

Barbossa leaned forward, a smirk dancing on his lips. "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He then took in Elizabeth's confused expression, revelling in it for a few short seconds. "Means 'no'."

Elizabeth huffed. "Very well." She then bolted over to the ship railing, yanking the medallion from around her neck and dangling it over the edge. The laughter coming from the pirates died down in an instant and they all went silent. Nyssa swallowed thickly, unsure what merit or value the necklace had to these pirates.

"I'll drop it!" She threatened.

Barbossa stepped forward, raising a hand to his chest, feigning confusion. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us..." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "Why?" He questioned shortly.

Elizabeth recoiled, stepping an inch away from the edge, clearly falling for Barbossa's little trick. "It's what you've been searching for!" She exclaimed. "I recognise this ship. I saw it eight years ago - on the crossing from England!"

Barbossa hummed, clearly intrigued. "Did you now?"

Elizabeth shot him a fiery glare and leaned over the edge, holding her arm further out. "Fine." She said irritably, knowing their conversation was taking them no further to a deal, it was merely serving as a tool for Captain Barbossa to use to manipulate. "I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She dropped it a bit, loosening her grip and tightening it a fraction of a second later. The pirates all lunged forward.

Realising his scheme had been discovered, Barbossa sighed, stepping closer to Elizabeth. He glanced over at Nyssa for a brief second before tilting his head, an inquisitive look in his eyes. "And do you little missies have names?" He questioned.

"Elizabeth-" She hesitated. "Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household." She curtsied towards the Captain. Nyssa narrowed her eyes at her sister, silently wondering what she was doing by using Will's last name. Maybe it was a way of protecting herself? 

The pirates all exchanged glances and murmured between themselves, the sounds all too indistinguishable for Nyssa to make any of it out. Then Barbossa rounded on her, standing close to the girl, looming above her. "And you?"

"Her name is Nyssa Cavellero. She's a Spanish Emissary staying at the governor's household." Elizabeth said coolly. Nyssa couldn't believe the lies tumbling from her friend lips - so easily, as if speaking mistruths was a thing she was experienced with.

Barbossa didn't seem convinced, but he turned back to Elizabeth nonetheless, not caring enough to focus on the subject. "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." She replied.

Barbossa held a hand out. "Very well. You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return."

Elizabeth hesitated, looking to Nyssa for guidance. The girl nodded encouragingly. She passed the medallion over and Barbossa handed it to his monkey, which scampered away.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth questioned expectantly. Barbossa ignored her and turned to the Bo'sun with a nod, facing away from the two girls.

"Still the guns and stow 'em!" The Bo'sun yelled and the crew burst into action, rushing to complete the tasks the Bo'sun commanded. "Signal the men! Set the flags and make good to clear port!"

"Wait!" Nyssa exclaimed, grabbing the arm of the Captain, who whirled around, staring down at her with a frown. "You have to take us to shore!"

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, walking over to stand beside her friend. "According to the code of the Order of the Brethren--"

Barbossa cut her off, shaking his head at the two, as if he was almost disappointed in them. "First - your return to shore was not part of our negotiations _nor_ our agreement, so I 'must' do _nothing._ And - secondly:you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply. And you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules." He beamed victoriously. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner, Miss Cavallero."

"What should we do with the prisoners, Captain?" Koehler questioned, stepping forward and staring at the two girls, a strange look in his eyes.

Barbossa stared thoughtfully for a moment before he grabbed the two of them, walking into his cabin. He opened a storage room attached to his quarters and shoved Elizabeth inside, locking it once he was done and then dragging Nyssa through two double doors into a large, lavish bedroom space, with a table in the centre and chests scattered across the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, missy. We won't be making port anytime soon." He cackled, shutting her inside the room. A click echoed throughout the room and that was when Nyssa realised he'd locked her inside. She rushed over to the windows, searching for some sort of opening - but there was none. She was half-tempted to smash one and jump through, but guilt flooded through her. She couldn't leave Elizabeth behind. Elizabeth had saved their lives after all - by bringing up the pirate's code.

Nyssa walked around the room for a few minutes, taking in every little detail, trying to see if there was any hope of her finding a way out of the room - to no avail. She did however find a folded blanket in the corner, which she pulled over herself, laying down on the floor, in search of the sleep she'd evaded for the past few hours. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but it was not the peaceful escape she hoped for... In fact, it was anything but.

**Everything was dark. Her head ached and throbbed, her limbs either chained or roped in such a way she couldn't move. She could barely hear the sounds of her mother's gasping breaths. The slice of a blade tore through the air, the sound intermingling with the soft chant or murmur of several people in the background. "Mama?"** **Nyssa** **tried to say, but her mouth was clasped shut. With what little awareness she had of the situation, she did in fact know that there was nothing keeping her from speaking. No rope - gag, nothing.**

**It was like an invisible force, forcing her to do nothing but listen to the chant,**

**_"_ ** **_Evoco, mytyr_ ** **_, evoco."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	4. TRES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one . . .

"Wake up!" A voice hissed in her ear, yanking her from her slumber. Her hand instantly yanked the dagger under her skirt and held it to the person's neck.

Captain Barbossa quirked a brow, watching intrigued as she lowered the blade upon seeing it was him, shuffling away from him, closer to the wall. "You talk in yer sleep." He commented breezily, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them - she didn't entirely know what she was sorry for, but it seemed the only response her brain could come up with.

Barbossa picked up a dress that was resting on a table nearby, throwing it to her. "This should fit. Put it on." He told her, swiftly exiting the room and leaving her alone in the headquarters once more.

Nyssa ran her fingers over the pink material, raising an eyebrow at how low-cut it seemed. She pulled off her thin nightgown and slid the pink dress on. It had no undergarments, so her own garms and dress under piece would have to do - the gown was decorated with tiny flowers across the entire thing and the neckline was v-shaped and showed off a little more of her chest than she'd liked. She folded up her nightgown and left it on the table, standing awkwardly as she awaited his return.

He came through the doors not long after, three of his crew members following him. They carried various trays of food, setting them each down on the large dining table that sat centrally in the room. The crew members scurried off, leaving the two alone.

"Come, Cavellero, ye must be starvin'." He called and Nyssa didn't miss the way his eyes raked up and down her small form.

She hesitantly made her way over, sitting two seats away from the Captain and glancing at the food in front of her. Barbossa didn't move.

Truth be told, Nyssa wasn't that hungry. She picked up a single apple from a basket and used a knife to cut it into slices. Barbossa seemed to be living vicariously through her for some reason as he watched every move she took. Once she was finished, she folded her arms and turned to him. Before she could speak however, he cut in.

"Somethin' tells me the story Miss Turner told about ye ain't the truth." Barbossa commented, frowning at the girl.

Nyssa swallowed and shrugged her shoulders, trying to be calm in this situation. Judging by the look in his eye, he knew Elizabeth had lied, so there was no use in embellishing it any further. "Elizabeth has a colourful imagination." She replied.

Barbossa quirked a brow, intrigued. "You're no Emissary." His eyes darkened. "Who are you?"

Nyssa inhaled sharply. "I did not lie about my name." She stated. "But I am not an Emissary." She felt a strange surge of confidence flow through her and she sat up straighter in her chair. "Governor Swann is my Father. He took me in when I was young."

Barbossa shifted in his chair. "What use would a governor have for a girl such as yourself?" He questioned.

Nyssa didn't respond.

She rose from her seat, trembling. Whether it was because she was sat opposite a man who could kill her at any second and feel no remorse, or whether it was the emotional exhaustion setting in, she didn't know.

"May I be excused?"

Barbossa was quiet, seemingly lost in thought. He took a moment before he responded, getting up from his chair and walking over to a dresser, pulling a cloak from within. He handed it to her and made his way over to another room that linked to his quarters. The measly storage room her sister was inside.

Elizabeth shot to her feet upon seeing her friend at the door. "Nyssa, are you alright?" She asked, hurrying over to her friend.

"Come, Miss Turner," Barbossa called. "We have much to discuss." A strange glint appeared in his eye and Elizabeth ducked into the office space, following Barbossa's orders.

Nyssa stood in the room for a moment, pondering what to do. With the thick cloak in hand, she seated herself in one of the corners, laying her head against a bundle of cloth for a pillow and pulling the makeshift blanket over herself. The room was almost pitch-black, save for a single candle, flickering weakly atop one of the boxes she was laid nearby. 

The dying flame disappeared with a particularly heavy exhale and Nyssa was swallowed by the night. She was floating in a dreamless void, colourless and silent. Then she was drowning, a viscous liquid filling her airway, oxygen ripped from her lungs in one fell swoop, almost instantaneously filling with the solution. She gasped and choked, her head ringing as pain clouded her senses. She could feel herself slipping away... She was going to die.

I can't breathe.

_I can't breathe._

_I_ **_can't_ ** _breathe._

"Cavallero, wake _UP_!" A rough hand grasped her shoulder, yanking her from the void. Her chest heaved and she praised the feeling of air rush through her lungs once more.

Captain Barbossa loomed above her. "Have many dreams like that, Cavallero?" He questioned, seeming even startled, himself, by what he'd seen.

Nyssa's chest burned as her heart raced, the fastest she'd ever felt. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Barbossa's expression shifted, from cold and inquisitive to one she didn't recognise. He offered her a hand. "Time to go." He said lowly, a dark laugh tumbling from his lips.

He led her up to the top deck, where Elizabeth was waiting, her hands bound and the medallion tied around her neck. Elizabeth's eyes widened upon seeing her sister and she jolted forward to approach, but was yanked back by the Bo'sun.

"Nyssa!" She exclaimed. 

Barbossa took hold of Nyssa's wrists, binding them together tightly. He leaned down towards her ear. "Can't have ye escapin' now, can we?" He trailed his hand downwards, lifting her skirt and snatching her dagger from where it was hidden. Her only family heirloom, stolen in one fell swoop. 

"No, please--" She exclaimed, but Barbossa ignored her pleas, waving the Bo'sun over. The Bo'sun procured a slip of dirty fabric and gagged Nyssa, with such force that a small cry escaped her lips.

The two girls were dragged to the longboats and seated together, opposite Barbossa. Elizabeth could see the fury in Nyssa's eyes that someone had taken away the only thing she had left of her real family. Elizabeth shifted across to her sister, attempting to comfort her. 

_I'm going to kill him._ Nyssa thought, staring into his cold, yellow eyes. Her chest burned with fury, a roaring fire swirling within her, waiting to be released. Barbossa didn't seem to notice her glare.

Sensing what her sister was thinking, Elizabeth shook her head. She leaned over to whisper in her ear. "They're cursed. You can't kill them."

Nyssa turned to Elizabeth, inquisition shining in her eyes. Her hope of killing the Captain diminished as a single string of words left her lips. "Trust me. I tried." Elizabeth murmured earnestly.

"That she did," Barbossa affirmed. "A killin' blow, it would've been." He told her, gesturing to a spot above his heart. He cackled upon seeing the expression on Elizabeth's face.

They travelled into the island, inside a cavern where every single noise echoed against the walls. The lantern at the front of the longboat lit up the water, where layers of gold-coated the seafloor. After unsteadily climbing from the boat and walking Barbossa dragged the sisters to the huge chest in the centre of the room, atop the mountain of gold. The crew began unloading their chests of gold they'd hoarded, ready to finally go out and spend it, once the curse was broken.

Barbossa sat Nyssa to the side and grasped Elizabeth, positioning her above the chest of Aztec gold and beginning his speech.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" He roared. "Salvation is nigh, our torment is nearing an end!"

Nyssa looked down at her binds, attempting to wriggle a hand out of them, while the Black Pearl crew was distracted. Pain spread through her right wrist as she pulled it towards herself, desperate to save her sister. She knew very little of what was going on, but she did not intend on letting it happen. She tried to call Elizabeth's name, but it only came out as a muffled cry.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over, _and a hundred times again_!"

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti yelled, empowered by the anger his crewmates had towards the curse they were burdened with. 

"Punished, we were! The lot of us, disproportionate to our crime!" Barbossa yelled, slamming a close fist against his palm to emphasise his every word.

"Here it is... The cursed treasure of Cortés himself." Barbossa kicked the lid off the chest of Aztec gold and it tumbled to the bottom of the slope with a loud bang. The sound seemingly echoed through Nyssa's eardrums and she fell forward, desperately trying to clutch them, to stop this noise. She wasn't sure whether it was just stress or what exactly was going on, but it felt as if her head was about to explode. 

Elizabeth turned her head to face her sister, "Nys--" Barbossa ignored her, shoving her slightly to the side as he raked a hand through the contents of the chest.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned!" Barbossa dropped a handful of coins into the chest, wildly gesturing to the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

_"Save for this!"_

"Who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa questioned. 

"Us!" The crew yelled, the cave almost trembling with the noise that shook through it.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"HERS!"

Nyssa's eyes widened. She frantically looked around, palming the gold she was sat on, desperate for some way to free herself. Her breaths were short and ragged, her little sister was going to die if she didn't help. She hissed, slicing her finger on the edge of a broken goblet, blood spurted from the wound, but with the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Nyssa pressed on and made quick work of freeing herself. 

Once freed, time seemed to slow as she bolted for Barbossa, the jagged edge of the goblet in hand. She lifted her arm, thrusting forward. It struck deep, piercing the skin of his back. Blood trickled down. He grunted, reaching a hand around and yanking it out with one quick movement. 

He slowly turned to face her, taking in her small form with a glint in his eye. A low laugh left his lips. "Yer a brave little thing, I'll give ye that." Then he raised his hand. Bo'sun lurched forward and grabbed her wrists, dragging her to where the crew were gathered and holding her still.

Nyssa's eyes blurred with tears as she looked towards her sister. Elizabeth trembled.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" He turned to Elizabeth, speaking lowly and seriously. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He grabbed her by the neck, holding her over the chest.

He snatched a dagger from its resting place, atop the Aztec gold and lifted it into the air. The crew chanted and chanted, sending shivers down Nyssa's spine.

"Begun by blood! By blood undone!" Barbossa snatched the medallion from Elizabeth's neck and grabbed her hand, slicing her palm in one movement. He pressed the necklace into her cut, forcing her hand into a fist.

"That's it?" She questioned.

"Waste not." He cackled, forcing her to let go of the medallion, which clattered into the chest, splattering blood across the gold.

Barbossa stepped back, waiting. The Bo'sun released his hold on Nyssa and all of the crew began to look around, silently questioning whether the curse had been broken.

"Did it work?" A crewmember questioned.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti huffed.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, procuring his pistol from its holster and firing a shot, which stuck Pintel in his chest. Nyssa's heart leapt when Pintel remained stood, staring at the gaping wound in his chest expectantly.

"You're not dead."

Pintel shook his head, swallowing nervously. "No." He affirmed, running a hand over his smoking wound. He then turned to Barbossa, who seemed equally as confused as the rest of the crew. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work. The curse is still apon us!" The crew shouted and hissed, rage evident among them. Barbossa lifted the dagger, glancing at the bloodied blade. He then turned to Elizabeth, a venomous look in his yellow eyes, which almost glowed in the moonlight.

"You, maid! Your father! What was his name?" Barbossa snapped. "Was your Father William Turner?" He hissed.

Elizabeth smirked victoriously. "No."

Barbossa whirled around to face Nyssa, who shrunk under his gaze. "Where's his child who sailed from England eight years ago? The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? _Where?_ " He snapped. He tore off her gag and she let out a weak laugh, inhaling the clean air with a gasping breath.

Nyssa decided not to answer him and he stomped back to Elizabeth, backhanding her, sending her rolling down the mountain of gold. 

"You two!" The Bo'sun shoved Nyssa out of the way and turned to Pintel and Ragetti. "You brought us the wrong people!"

"No!" Pintel yelled. "She had the medallion, she's the proper age." Ragetti nodded in agreement, "She said her name was Turner, you heard her! I think she lied to us!"

"You brought us here for nothing!" The crew exclaimed.

"I won't take questioning, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg!"

"Who's to blame him? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse!"

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

Nyssa turned away from the pirates, spotting Elizabeth and Will ducking through the cave. A small gasp escaped her lips and she dove forward to follow, but was sent to the floor by one of the crew members, who shoved her to the side. "And it's you who brought us here in the first place!" The Bo'sun hissed, drawing his sword.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak!" Barbossa replied, drawing his own sword and gesturing it towards his crew.

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood. Just in case!"

The crew yelled their various agreements and Barbossa lowered his defensive posture, turning to where Elizabeth had fell moments ago,with the medallion. She was gone.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her you feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa shouted, fury blazing in his yellowed eyes.

Attempting to understand why she'd been so easily left behind by her own sister was a struggle for Nyssa, who knew it would be seconds before Barbossa turned on her. She kept to the floor, where she'd been knocked, watching as the crew scrambled through the caves, hunting Elizabeth down.

"You, on your feet!" Barbossa barked, yanking Nyssa up by her hair. She grunted and stood up with shaky feet. In an instant, the cool metal of a blade danced a mere breath away from her neck. "Ye knew, didn't ye?" He questioned.

Barbossa didn't let her speak, dragging her to the chest, holding her head over it. "Pray tell, what'll stop me from cuttin' this little neck o' yers?" He hissed.

"Do it," She responded in a breath to the pirate, who quirked a brow in surprise. "You'll just be proving, once and for all, you are cold and heartless, just like the rest of your crew." She said. He froze, seemingly pondering her words.

"Yer not as timid as I thought." He grunted, releasing his grip on her arm. "I was never going to kill yer friend."

"My sister," Nyssa replied. "She's my sister." A pang of empathy flooded through her. "This curse... What does it mean?"

Barbossa slumped to the floor, sitting upon the golden mountain of coin and treasures. "We are not with the undead, nor with the livin'. No drink can quench our thirst, nor food quenches our hunger. I cannot feel the warmth of touch. Fer ten long years, we've suffered." He stated. 

She knew they were after Will. A strange, dark part of her, wished to summon him forward and free the pirates of their curse. "I'm sorry," She said honestly. Barbossa turned his head to look at her, wringing his hands together.

"Yer a strange one, Cavellero." He responded. After a moment of thought, he huffed, almost silently arguing to himself. He reached into his coat and procured he dagger from within, handing it back over to her.

"Thankyou." Nyssa murmured, grateful to be holding the dagger once more. She lifted her skirt and tucked it back into her garter. He didn't respond.

"CAPTAIN!" A yell came from the cave. The crew came pouring into the room, a new figure stood in the midst of them. He wasn't awfully tall, yet held a strange air of confidence about him. He had tanned skin and dark eyes, their colour barely visible in the torchlight. From his appearance, he was not outwardly imposing, but he certainly startled Barbossa enough that he strode over, a cautious hand on the hilt of his blade. 

Nyssa covered her mouth to stifle her gasp as she realised who it was, her brain finally piecing together where she recognised him from... Jack Sparrow, he'd saved her sister from drowning! And threatened Nyssa's life... but, that did not help at all in answering the question that weighed so heavily upon her mind. Why was he here?

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa hissed.

Nyssa watched over them curiously, confused as to how they knew each other.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Jack beamed, shrugging his shoulders lazily. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I won't be makin' that mistake again." Barbossa mused, prowling over to the pirate and looming over him, a silent, immortal predator, ready to snap up his prey.

"Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" He questioned. The crew murmured their affirmations. "Kill him." Barbossa stated.

The sounds of guns cocking echoed throughout the cavern and Nyssa rose to her feet, tumbling down the mountain of gold and hurrying over. She could barely see through the crowd, now that she was level with them, but she waded her way through and shook her head in protest. "Don't!" The crew ignored her, regarding her with a few dark stares and continuing to raise their pistols towards him.

Jack turned to her with a charming smirk, tipping his hat slightly. Nyssa flushed, unsure what he meant. He tilted his head, chuckling knowingly as he faced the back of the undead pirate captain. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

Barbossa stopped in his tracks, turning back to face Jack. "Hold your fire!" He snapped.

"You know whose blood we need." Barbossa stated.

Jack smiled, his gold and silver teeth glinting in the torchlight. He nodded his head in affirmation. "I know whose blood you need."

"Back to the ship!" Barbossa barked. "Come along, little missy." He said, pushing Nyssa along the path, towards the rowboats. It didn't take the crew long to have the ship ready to set off, after the Interceptor.

Barbossa led Nyssa and Jack into the Captain's quarters and to the, since emptied, dining table. With a wave, he gestured for the two of them to sit. She complied, pulling out a chair and sitting beside the Pirate Captain. Jack refused the seat and wandered around the office, detailing his offer.

Nyssa zoned out and back in through the conversation, the soft rock of the ship serving as a covert lullaby. The allure of sleep grew greater and greater, but she forced herself to stay awake, listening in to the negotiations.

"So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach, with nothin' but a name and yer word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa stated.

"No," Jack replied. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach, with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away in my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you." He paused, beaming at the Captain. "Savvy?"

Barbossa leaned back in his chair. "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Jack shrugged, picking up an apple. "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting."

Nyssa sleepily rubbed her eyes and Jack waved in her direction. "I'll even let you keep the girl. For good measure."

She shot her head up, shooting Jack a confused look. He winked, seemingly highly confident in Barbossa agreeing to his terms. She only hoped he was joking about using her as a bargaining chip, but he was a pirate after all.

Barbossa looked in her direction, but didn't respond. "Although," Jack slumped into one of the chairs. "I suppose I should be thanking you, because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die - I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Amusement shone in his dark eyes and he took a bite of the apple. "Funny 'ol world, innit?"

"Captain!" The Bo'sun said, walking into the room. "We're coming up on the Interceptor." This pulled Nyssa from her sleepy daze. She sat up straight and swallowed nervously.

Although she was angry at Elizabeth for leaving her, she knew that the pirates would've easily cut her throat and let her blood spill over that godforsaken chest of gold. 

The monkey screeched, darting across the table.

Both pirates rose to their feet and Nyssa moved to stand, but Barbossa shook his head. "You, stay here." He told and she opened her mouth to protest but, with impressive speed, Barbossa followed Jack onto the ship deck, slamming the doors to his quarters shut behind him. "No!" Nyssa shouted. She ran over to the door, banging her fists against it. The entire ship shook as they readied the gun... Terror shot through her. Immediately, the sound of explosions and gunfire filled the air. She cried out as a cannonball broke through the wall to her side, just barely whizzing past her and clattering to the floor with a bang.

Her ears rang out and she hurried to cover them, diving into a corner, grasping the skirt of her dirtied gown and clutching it close, trying to make herself as small as possible. She lifted her head up as the cannon fire stilled, but the noise that filled the air next did not fill her with any confidence. She wanted desperately to know that Elizabeth and Will were safe, but... Gunfire echoed out. The Interceptor was crumbling, she could hear the very bowels of the ship groan as they filled with water, the weight becoming more and more cumbersome to the ship. The gunfire halted and cheers filled the air.

Barbossa had won.

Nyssa yelped as the sound of an explosion roared through the air. The Black Pearl shuddered, but was barely affected by the blast. Meanwhile, the Interceptor was in ruins, dragged to the depths of the sea, ne'er to become seaworthy again.

The sound of Elizabeth's screams ripped into the silence that followed and Nyssa yelled out, bolting over to the double doors and banging her fists against them. Knowing there was very little chance of anyone opening the doors, Nyssa grit her teeth and climbed to her feet, stepping away from them with a deep inhale. She surged forward, diving through one of the windows that framed the entrance to the Captain's quarters. 

Glass bit into her flesh, but she pushed forward, shoving through the pirates and grasping her sister's arm. Elizabeth calmed down almost immediately, the pirates around her relinquishing their hold, shoving her forward, back towards Barbossa.

"Lizzie," Nyssa managed to say. Elizabeth pulled her sister close, tears glistening in her eyes. They both looked a state. Elizabeth was soaked to the bone, covered in dirt and rubble and Nyssa's pink dress was dirtied and torn, blood beginning to seep into the fabric.

"I lost him," Elizabeth sobbed, nuzzling her head into Nyssa's uninjured shoulder for comfort. 

"Will?" Nyssa questioned upon looking around. He was the only one not present. 

"Barbossa!" Will's shout cut through the air. He'd climbed onto the side of the boat and hung off the edge, dripping with seawater.

Elizabeth pulled away. "Will!" She breathed in relief. Nyssa pulled Elizabeth into her side, still wary that the crew would continue their assault. She was the eldest, after all. It was her duty to protect her sister... Regardless of what occurred in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think xxxxx


	5. CUATRO

Will leapt from the ship railing and cocked a pistol, pointing it towards Barbossa, who frowned. "They go free!" Will demanded.

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbossa hissed in response, walking over to Will, fury blazing bright in his eyes.

"They go free." Will repeated, his expression determined and cold as he stared at the pirate in front of him.

"You've only got one shot," Barbossa replied, amused. "And we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack pleaded, clasping his hands together. Will glanced over at him and leapt back onto the ship railing. Jack's expression fell. Judging by the grimace on the pirate's face, Nyssa assumed this was definitely the stupid thing that he was trying to warn Will against.

Will pointed the gun at himself, pressing it against his neck. "You can't, I can."

Elizabeth shook her head desperately, and Nyssa could barely hear Jack's comment, under his breath, mere moments later. "Like that." He huffed.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned.

Jack shot forward, waving his hands wildly, to stop Will from incriminating himself further. "No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed... Lovely singing voice, though." He paused for a second, noting the disbelief plastered across Barbossa's face. "Eunuch," He whispered.

"My name is Will Turner! My Father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Barbossa glanced at Nyssa for a second, who was frowning, nervously shuffling where she stood, holding her sister back.

"It's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti yelled.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Name your terms, Mr Turner." Barbossa replied lowly.

"Elizabeth and Nyssa go free!" He responded. 

Barbossa rolled his eyes, sighing irritably. "Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?"

Jack gestured wildly to himself.

Will pointed towards the prisoners the crew of the Black Pearl had taken. Those who were aboard the Interceptor, no doubt. "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa walked forward, nodding his head. "Agreed."

Barbossa nodded to the Bo'sun, who headed up the steps to navigate the ship. Meanwhile, he turned to Will. "It would not be infringin' 'pon the terms of our agreement if I assisted Miss Cavellero with 'er wounds, aye?" He questioned.

Will swallowed, shifting where he stood. Nyssa didn't miss the look of confusion in his eyes. He shook his head, gesturing for him to continue.

Barbossa bared his teeth, turning away from him and walking over to Nyssa. He waved for her to follow.

"Nyssa - no!" Elizabeth hissed. Nyssa froze, slightly unsure of what to do. She wanted to stay with her sister, but she knew the glass needed to be taken out, as soon as possible. And, for some reason, she trusted Barbossa. It was an inexplicable feeling, one she felt she'd forgotten, up until now.

Elizabeth clung to Nyssa's arm but she gently pulled away, "I'll be back soon." She told her sister, following Barbossa back into his cabin. He'd filled a bucket with clean water from a keg in one of the corners of the room, and procured a rag from somewhere. With a flick of his wrist, he lit a match against the side of the dining table and set a candle alight.

"Sit," He told her, gesturing to the space between his legs, which he'd made by seating himself upon the edge of a chair. Her left-side burned and throbbed with every passing second, so she obliged. "Ye don't mind if I...?" He trailed off. She shook her head. He unbuttoned the back of her dress, gently removing her left arm from the sleeve. He pulled the ruined gown down far enough that all her wounds were visible, staining the dirtied undergarment and underdress she wore.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She said in a whisper as unscrewed the top to a little leather drinking pouch. He stopped.

"Yer not like the others, Cavallero." He stated simply, pouring the alcohol onto her wounds. She grimaced, but made no noise as he gently eased a particularly large shard from her shoulder, wincing more himself than she was when blood drooled from the wound, staining his own hands red.

She quirked a brow curiously, turning her head to look at him. "Why?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, grasping the rag in his hand and dunking it in the water, gently dabbing one of her cuts. He was ignoring her question. She didn't push for an answer, closing her eyes and taking a breath as he continued tending to her wounds.

"I'd answer ye, if I knew." Barbossa said after a long silence. He lowered the stained rag into the bucket, twisting it to expel the water. 

"Yer older than yer sister, aren't ye?" 

Nyssa flushed red, a little taken-aback he'd realised. 

"Yer a loyal thing, too. If I'd been left behind in a cave full of murderin' scum, left to fend for meself, I would not've forgiven so easily." Barbossa commented, tearing a large piece of muslin cloth. He gestured for her to step out of the dress and she did so, climbing free, left with only the shabby underdress and her undergarments protecting her modesty. 

"She's my sister. She would forgive me the same." Nyssa responded, after a few moments of pondering the statement.

He didn't seem convinced, and he kept silent, wrapping the muslin bandage around her waist to protect the wounds on her side. He grasped her arm, wrapping it up the same, managing to tie the cloth in such a way that it also covered the larger wound on her shoulder. 

"Ye've got a good heart, Nyssa." He said, buttoning her dress back up for her. "Don't waste it." He finished. 

The two walked back onto the ship deck. Nyssa looked out to the ocean, spotting an island in the distance. She turned to Barbossa, stood behind her, quirking a brow in curiosity, truly wondering what he was planning. He avoided her gaze, waving his hand.

The grew shoved Elizabeth towards the plank, yelling their various threats and waving their swords and cutlasses in her direction. She stumbled to the edge, holding her skirt up as she went. Will writhed and wriggled in the grip of one of the crewmates, disarmed and helpless.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will exclaimed. 

Nyssa covered her mouth in shock, stumbling backwards, towards the plank herself, when the sharp edge of a sword was pointed at her chest.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy!" Barbossa hissed. "I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." A devious smirk appeared on his lips, the crew erupting in laughs as Will was gagged and dragged to the side.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa stepped forward, gesturing to Elizabeth, who squirmed under his gaze. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go." Elizabeth huffed, untying the front and pulling it off.

Nyssa frowned, distressed by the way her sister was being treated. Sure she would be asked to remove her own, she went to unclasp the back, but Barbossa stopped her with a hand, catching the gown Elizabeth threw in his other.

"It goes with your black heart." She hissed.

Barbossa cackled, turning back to his crew and chucking it into the crowd. "It's still warm," He jested.

"Off you go!" Pintel yelled, waving his sword towards Elizabeth. She turned to look at Will, who shook his head, desperation shining in his eyes.

"Too long!" The Bo'sun yelled, stomping on the edge of the plank, sending Elizabeth tumbling into the water.

Barbossa kept his lips shut, gesturing for Nyssa to take her turn. Facing the Pirate Captain, she mouthed two words. _"Thank you."_ She closed her eyes, turning towards the plank and stepping onto it herself. She inhaled sharply, the crew's theats and jibes providing ample motivation for her to jump. She stepped back a little, running forward and diving into the ocean. 

The dress was immediately soaked through, and a small hiss escaped her lips as the saltwater made contact with her wounds. Nevertheless, she ignored the painful sting and followed her sister, swimming towards the shore.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man take my ship." Jack said as they all waded onto the ship, a frown on his face.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? We can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth insisted as Jack walked through the trees, further into the island.

Nyssa had seen the talents of Jack Sparrow first hand, but she somehow doubted that he'd ever escaped an island, such as the one they were currently marooned on, with no outsider assistance. For heaven's sake, she didn't even know where they were and she poured a fair amount of her own time into reading maps and learning things about the world.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack snapped, whirling around to face Elizabeth. "The Black Pearl is gone." Nyssa walked over to her sister's side, equally as disappointed in the pirate's lack of enthusiasm as she was. "Unless either of you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in those bodices," He held his hands up in defence, glancing at the chests of the two girls, unabashedly. Nyssa huffed, crossing her arms, meeting his gaze with a frown. "Unlikely." He admitted. "...young Mr Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Elizabeth's face fell and Nyssa immediately grasped her sister's hand in her own, squeezing it in an attempt to comfort her. Elizabeth immediately sped forward as Jack hit the bark of a tree. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" She protested. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot."

Jack walked over to a sandy spot and leapt up and down. Elizabeth forced him to face her, stopping him in his tracks. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She snapped.

Nyssa spoke up, shuffling over, her arms still crossed, a curious and expectant expression on her face. "How did you escape last time?"

Jack grunted, sighing in defeat. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He replied. He kneeled down, revealing a strange wooden compartment below the sand. "Last time, the rum runners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off." He leaned inside, grasping several bottles. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business... You probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth questioned tearfully. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum."

Jack shrank a little under Elizabeth's murderous gaze. He shoved a bottle towards her and threw one to Nyssa, who caught it, exasperatedly staring at it in her hand. "Welcome to the Caribbean, luvvies."

Several hours later, Elizabeth and Jack danced around the fire. Nyssa sat to the side, humming along to the song they sang. "We're devils; we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, _drink up me hearties, yo-ho!_ "

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Jack cackled, waving his arms in the air joyfully. "I love this song! Really bad eggs!" The two drunkards tumbled to the floor, either side of Nyssa, who let out a small laugh, amused by their antics. She had barely even consumed a sip of the drink, knowing one of them had to be sober. 

"When I get the Pearl back," Jack slurred, staring pointedly at the two girls. "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

Nyssa laughed, smiling teasingly. "And you will be positively the most fearsome Pirate in the Spanish main." She joked, but Jack beamed, taking the comment seriously. He waggled a finger.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean! The entire world!" He cheered. Elizabeth chuckled and laid back, as amused as her sister was towards the drunken musings of the man.

"Wherever we want to go," Jack mused, leaning on Nyssa's shoulder and gesturing towards the ocean. "-we go. That's what a ship is, y'know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails." He sighed, waving a hand to emphasise his point. "That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is..." He took a breath, lifting his head. His warm alcoholic breath assaulted Nyssa's senses and she quirked a brow curiously, resisting the urge to lean away. "...is freedom."

"It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Elizabeth murmured from where she laid, looking at the night sky.

"Oh yes," Jack agreed, snaking an arm around Nyssa's waist and pulling her into his side, careful enough that her wounds did not pull nor ache. "But the company is infinitely better than last time... And the scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed, waving her half-empty bottle in the air. "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to to allow you to engage in that kind of talk with my sister."

Jack relinquished his hold, curling the edges of his moustache up. Elizabeth raised her bottle into the air.

"To freedom!" She stated.

Jack nodded in agreement, clinking his bottle with hers. "To the Black Pearl." Jack finished the rest of his bottle and collapsed onto his back. Meanwhile, Elizabeth set hers to the side.

"Come on," Elizabeth called, getting to her feet, acting strangely sober. Immediately, it clicked. Rum was _very_ flammable.

The two sisters hurried away from the unconscious Jack Sparrow and began building their pyre. Elizabeth seemed strangely quiet, even as they tore apart the wooden crates that sat inside the rumrunner's cache.

Noticing this very quickly, Nyssa chucked two more pieces of wood onto their stack and moved away, regarding her sister with a small smile. "I'm not angry with you."

Elizabeth frowned, shaking her head. Nyssa quirked a brow curiously, wondering what was weighing on her sister's mind, slightly upset that it was not the guilt of leaving her sister behind in a cave full of pirates. "I don't want to marry Norrington." She stated simply.

Nyssa nodded her head. "I know. I may not be the most intelligent, but even I have noticed things. You like Will, don't you?"

"Being out here," Elizabeth swallowed contemplatively, pulling the cap off a bottle of rum and pouring it over the planks. "Status... It doesn't matter. I love him." She sighed.

"It doesn't matter _anywhere_. You should not let the opinions of those Father associates with affect your choice. If you love Will, you should marry him." Nyssa responded.

A small smile grew on Elizabeth's face. "Easy for you to say with a man like Beckett after your hand." 

Nyssa flushed red, playfully kicking some sand at her sister. No response came to mind and she kept her mouth shut, earning a knowing smile from Elizabeth.

"You like him!"

Nyssa recoiled, startled by her sister's claim. "It is not about 'liking'." She snapped. Her posture softened and she frowned. "I'm twenty-one, Lizzie. There are only so many men that will vie for my hand at my age."

"That's not true." Elizabeth responded, shaking her head, throwing two more bottles onto the pyre. "Father married my Mother when she was twenty-three." 

The mention of Elizabeth's mother sent a shudder up Nyssa's spine. She swallowed thickly, trying to suppress the feeling of longing that flowered in her chest. Elizabeth noted the sour expression upon her sister's face.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly. She knew how much Nyssa missed the woman she barely knew, her own birth mother that she had so few memories of. 

Nyssa didn't respond. The sun would soon be rising, so she got to her knees and grasped her dagger in hand, striking it against a rock. Sparks flew and she had to dive backwards as fire began to gnaw at the wood, fuelled by the rum they'd thrown onto it.

**_"Come, little one."_ **

**_"DON'T LET HIM TAKE HER!"_ **

**_Warm hands cradled her small form, leading her away from the shouts that echoed from behind them. There was a face, a nameless blur, a man she didn't recognise._ **

**_"You're safe with me now."_ **

**_And Nyssa knew, she was safe._ **

The sound of a bottle smashing ripped her back to reality and Nyssa recoiled, watching the smoke fill the sky. Elizabeth was beside her, chucking bottle by bottle into the stack. It roared and hissed. Eventually, the fire was so big that Nyssa had to cover her mouth with her sleeve, the same as her sister was doing, to avoid inhaling the smoke. Jack sprung to life, bolting over to the girls. He wore a tortured expression, waving his hands desperately in the air to stop them from continuing. They ducked as a barrel exploded, lighting up with flame. "Not good!" He yelled. "Stop! Not good!"

He stormed over to Nyssa. "What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" As if on queue, a nearby palm tree crumbled, landing into the pyre with a bang.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, walking over. "The rum is gone!"

Jack blabbered, outraged by the actions of the two. "Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth faced him with a scowl. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns respectable men into complete scoundrels." She then gestured to the smoke. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me and my sister." She explained. "Do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

Jack lifted his hands to his face, his expression like that of a sad puppy. "But why is the rum gone?"

Nyssa and Elizabeth both turned away from the pirate, sitting in the sand by each other's side, watching the seascape with expectant gazes. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow." Nyssa said calmly. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack stormed off, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Elizabeth looked down, seemingly begin to lack faith in her own plan. "It will work." Nyssa assured her. It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback please :) x


	6. CINCO

It was mere minutes later that Elizabeth and Nyssa boarded the Dauntless, along with Jack. The two both scampered over to their Father, who pulled them into a hug. Weatherby released his hold on the two. "I'm so thankful you are safe." He stated. His gaze drifted to the numerous bloodstains across the pink fabric of his eldest's dress.

"My god, Nyssa." He turned to the others aboard the ship. "What did they do to you?"

She didn't get a chance to respond, Elizabeth pushing past and regarding him with a distressed frown. "We have to save Will!" She yelled, knowing the course was set for them to travel back home.

Weatherby shook his head. "Look at the state of your sister, Elizabeth. She requires medical attention and rest, immediately. And you, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately and not go gallivanting after pirates!" He snapped. He led Nyssa along, a careful hand on her side.

"Then we condemn Will to death!" Elizabeth responded.

James Norrington looked down upon Nyssa, taking in her ragged appearance. Her brown curls were a mess, her olive skin dirtied with blood and grime. Her jaw was clenched as she shuffled along, pausing as her Father spoke once more, stopping in his own tracks and turning to face his youngest daughter. "They boy's fate is regrettable, but so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to _me_!"

Nyssa frowned at the sheer selfishness of her sister's words. Although she was treated in a slightly better manner by the pirates, Elizabeth stood there with no injuries, whereas she'd suffered many during their 'adventure'.

It was not only just Elizabeth's life that had been at risk, Nyssa mused bitterly. Even James seemed to be perturbed by this, his expression shifting to one of remorse as he glanced down upon Nyssa. She managed a small smile, desperate, in fact, for a good meal and some sleep.

Jack stepped forward, holding a finger up. "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion." He stepped towards James. "The Pearl was listing to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she will be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate." Jack leaned forward, earning a scowl from James. "How can you pass that up?"

James stared the pirate dead in his eyes. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow. Not only myself." The Commodore whirled around, walking away from the pirate.

Elizabeth lunged forward, desperately reaching out for his arm, which she managed to grasp. "Commodore, I beg you." She pleaded. "Please do this for me, as a wedding gift."

Nyssa looked to James, who briefly turned his gaze on her. She could only hope he did not notice her dismayed expression. Elizabeth did not love him, she thought to herself. He deserved someone who did, someone who would devote themselves to the relationship and not spend the time thinking of someone else.

Weatherby released his comforting hold on his eldest daughter and walked over, astonished. "Elizabeth?" He questioned. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Elizabeth puffed out her chest, looking up at James. "I am." She confirmed.

Nyssa grit her teeth and walked off, entering the cabin that belonged to her Father and shutting the door behind her. James' gaze followed her, but was stolen by Jack, who beamed. "A wedding! I love weddings. Drinks all around!" He proclaimed. James shot him a fire-filled glare.

"I know," Jack sighed. "Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack clasped his hands together gratefully. "Inexplicably clear." He confirmed.

Weatherby smiled and walked into his quarters, smiling at the sight of his daughter, staring out of the window, lost in thought. "I had faith you'd endure this event."

"And Elizabeth?" She questioned. Weatherby's face fell and he shuffled closer to her, sitting on the chair by her side and taking a breath.

"She is fierce, as was her Mother." He responded simply.

"She left me behind, in the cave." Nyssa questioned, finding herself suddenly infuriated by what had occurred, regardless of her earlier attempts to convince herself that was not how she felt. "Captain Barbossa could've killed me." She said, although she knew her claim was false. He'd never wished any ill upon her and even helped her when she did get harmed... But that was not the point.

"I'm sure she had her reasons for doing so." Weatherby said slowly. He placed his hand over her own, his touch gentle and warm. "I daresay you can handle yourself better than she can." He said with a small laugh.

Nyssa replied with a smile and Weatherby rose to his feet. He clasped his hands together. "Now. I shall summon the ship doctor along to look at your wounds. Would you like me to get you some clean clothes? And perhaps a sponge and basin?" He questioned.

She nodded her head. The doctor's visit was rather tedious, given he'd tutted every time she moved and berated her for hissing as he stitched up her shoulder. She was thankful for the sponge and basin however, managing to turn the clean water a murky brown colour with the grime she'd been coated in. Relief washed over her as she pulled on the black trousers and crisp white shirt - clean clothes! They were not the dress she expected, but regardless, she was thrilled. It felt nice to finally be rid of that gown, however beautiful it had been when she first put it on.

She tied her hair up into a bun and tucked her dagger into her boot (a pair that was a little big, but still fit), seating herself on the bed Weatherby had occupied and glancing out of the window. In the distance, she could see two longboats, full of James' soldiers, waiting outside the entrance to the cave.

She looked back to the Black Pearl ship, which was very clearly empty and images of her treatment flashed through her eyes. Barbossa had been nothing but kind to her. She shuffled where she was sat, trying to focus on anything other than the fact she was very likely going to watch a crew of pirates, one whom she could even say she'd befriended, be gunned down before her very eyes.

_**"All debts must be repaid."** _

A familiar, yet faceless voice echoed through her mind. She rose from the bed and slid off, her boots clicking against the wooden floorboards. Shuffling over to the door to the topdeck, she opened it slightly. Soldiers still stood at their posts, soldiers that would no doubt alert her Father, or the Commodore, if she tried to leave the ship.

She walked back into the room, silently weighing the risks of what she was about to do in her mind. It could very likely get her hanged and there was no way of knowing if the crew would shoot her on sight, given she was supposed to be marooned on a desolate island right at this very moment.

These men, these pirates. These ne'er do wells. - seafaring dogs who've killed hundreds of people, who've stolen, pillaged and destroyed... So why did she feel so indebted to their fearsome pirate captain?

_"Mierda."_ She muttered. She creaked open the window in the cabin and leapt through it, diving into the cold ocean water. She swam underneath the boats occupied by the soldiers and towards the cave entrance, managing to slip inside without being noticed. Nyssa surfaced, soaked through once more. Her blouse and trousers clung to her form. She ducked into the shadows of the cave as the crew hurried past, diving into the water, walking along the seabed, towards the Dauntless.

Someone had warned them, she realised. Inhaling sharply, she continued on, curiosity pushing her further and further forward. She stumbled into the cave, her eyes widening at the sight of Barbossa and Jack locked in battle, as well as Will locked in battle with several of Barbossa's crew. She grasped a sword in her hand, one she found discarded upon the damp stone floor, shoving it through the chest of one of Will's assailants.

"Nyssa?" Will questioned, through gritted teeth, blade locked with his other attacker.

Barbossa and Jack both turned to her, surprise flashing across their features. Nyssa shared a look with the captain and immediately, he understood. She'd come to warn him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jack shoved his blade forward. The captain had barely enough time to dodge it, responding with his own attack.

The pirate, a tall fella called Gunter, the one whom Nyssa had attacked, leapt forward, the blade still deep in his chest. She yanked it out, ducking as he slashed in her direction.

"Leave the girl!" Barbossa yelled, but Gunter ignored his command, running at Nyssa. He used every possible ounce of strength to shove her against a rocky stone pillar. She kicked in his grip, managing to knock his sword from his hand. He thrust an arm forward, smashing his fist into her face. Blood wept from her nose, trailing down her face in a thick stream. He hit her again and again, her vision becoming fuzzier and fuzzier with every passing second.

"That's my sister!" A voice yelled from behind Gunter. He cried out as a spear sliced with his chest, releasing his grip on Nyssa, who immediately raised an arm, wiping her nose in an attempt to quell the blood. She did not succeed, instead smearing it across her cheek.

"Elizabeth," Nyssa breathed happily, _she had come_. The two embraced for a brief moment, until Gunter rose to his feet once more. Elizabeth immediately took charge, shoving the pirate towards the one fighting Will, using the spear in his chest.

Nyssa took this as an opportunity to bolt over to where Jack and Barbossa were fighting, locking their blades together, using her own. Jack swung around, shoving her back with a rough kick that sent her into one of the deep pools of water, right next to the three pirates, interlinked by the spear through their abdomens, stuck together. One limply swang at her, but she ducked, managing to dodge it by forcing her head under the water.

Will and Elizabeth each grabbed a bomb from Gunter's weapon's belt and lit it, shoving it into his chest. Him and Elizabeth shoved the pirates backwards, away from themselves. One bomb dropped free from Gunter's ribcage, rolling over to where Nyssa was submerged, about to climb free from the pool.

"Nys--" The explosions shook the cave. A nearby pillar holding part of the cave roof up crumbled.

Nyssa locked fearful, wide eyes with her sister, time almost slowing down in those short few seconds. Barbossa and Jack turned their gaze towards her, both letting out stunned gasps as the rocky ceiling gave way, its weight no longer held up by the column. Will and Elizabeth dove backwards, moonlight spilling inside as that entire portion of the cavern fell through, the floor covered by the rock and stone that had fallen.

"NYSSA!" Elizabeth shouted. The pool her sister was inside was now no longer visible.

Meanwhile, Nyssa was thrown deeper into the water by the force of the explosion. Bubbles escaped her lips as she dove back up to the exit, trying desperately to push the rocks free, the oxygen in her lungs diminishing with every second she remained under the water.

**"One last step, and it is complete." A voice chanted.**

**There were shouts, she thought, trying to piece together what she was hearing.**

_I'm drowning. How is this possible? How am I hearing all this?_ Nyssa wanted to scream.

**Then gunfire. Cries and shouts for the 'ritual' to be completed. A sharp pain bloomed in her chest.**

This time, unlike so many times before, it was not the ghost of a feeling, the memory of a past ailment.

She couldn't see through the pitch black of the water, but she lifted a hand, already struggling to keep her eyes open as her lungs burned for air. There was nothing, no wound nor cut.

_I'm dying._

Nyssa could feel herself sinking, lower and lower, falling to the bottom of wherever the pool lead to.

_So this is what it feels like_ , she thought.

Her eyes finally fluttered shut, the very last bubble of air leaving her lips and fluttering out of view.

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	7. SEIS

Climbing onto the Dauntless and stepping over several bodies, Jack, Will and Elizabeth came face to face with Weatherby Swann and James Norrington.

James gestured to Lieutenant Groves. "Put him in irons." He ordered. Groves did so, cuffing the pirate, who wore an expressionless face, staring into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. 

"Elizabeth," Weatherby said, opening his arms to her and embracing her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

A soldier, nearby, muttered a few words. "Did you see the sky? This is all too unnatural for me." He grumbled.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, mourning the loss of her best friend and her sister. "Nyssa--" 

Weatherby nodded. "Your sister and I have been so worried." Elizabeth, Jack and Will all lifted their heads to see Nyssa standing a little ways behind her Father, dripping seawater onto the deck. Her nose was bright red in colour, stained with her own blood.

Elizabeth shot forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. "You're okay." She whispered into Nyssa's ear. Nyssa smiled, ignoring the inquisitive look Jack shot in her direction. "Always." She responded. She gently pulled away from her sister. "Barbossa?" She whispered.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "He's gone."

Nyssa inhaled, nodding her head. "You're safe." She said breezily, patting her sister's shoulder.

The two sisters settled inside the cabin as they headed back to Port Royal. Will went into the drawing-room, with Governor Swann and the Commodore, to decide their course of action, in relation to what would happen to Will once they reached home.

"I'm happy you're safe," Elizabeth began, wrapping a blanket tighter around herself, glancing over at her older sister in the dim candlelight. "But how did you survive?"

Nyssa's entire body stiffened, flashes of what had occurred assaulting her senses, the feeling of hopelessness returning for those short few seconds. 

**Goodbye.**

**She'd accepted her fate, lost to the depths of the sea, ne'er to take another breath. Her senses dulled, her heart beat echoing in her ears...**

**Thump,**

**thump,**

**thump,**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_thump._ **

**Then, heat exploded in her chest. Slithering black tendrils wrapped around her body, slamming her against the sandy seabed. Those aboard the Dauntless looked to the skies, as a purple flash filled the night. Bursting through the clouds and tearing through the smoke of the battle, with such force that many a man covered their eyes, near blinded by the ferocity of the light. But just as quickly as it appeared... It was gone.**

**The moon shined down upon them, seemingly brighter than before, lighting their battlefield with its ardent beam, before a flurry of clouds swept by, shielding it from view.**

**Nyssa's eyes snapped open and a scream tore through her throat, one that went unheard, her lungs expelling the water she'd inhaled with a single shout.**

**Her entire body burned, her veins burning with a pain so excruciating, she jolted in the water, immobilized by the sensations radiating through her entire body.**

**_This is truly worse than death._ **

**The pain curled and writhed, as if an invisible master of the dark arts loomed over her, casting a thousand curses upon her form.**

**The pain halted and Nyssa floated in an out of consciousness. Regaining her senses, she looked around, pushing herself upwards from the seabed and looking around.**

**She didn't stop to question the new lungful of air that she held, instead, pushing through the water with her newfound strength, swimming to the surface just outside the cave with a gasp and returning to the ship.**

"Nyssa?" Elizabeth questioned. "What happened?" While Nyssa was a woman of few words, the long silence had only served to fuel her worries over what had actually occurred.

"Oh," Nyssa responded, forcing a bright smile onto her face. "I found a way through and into the open ocean. I managed to surface quite quickly." 

Elizabeth exhaled, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "Riiight...." She said slowly, drawing out the word, not believing a single thing that her sister had said. Two sat in silence, listening to the waves crash outside of the ship and enjoying the gentle rock of the sea. Elizabeth laid back on the bed and Nyssa followed, resting her head on her sister's chest, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

The journey back to Port Royal, was all too long for Weatherby Swann, who'd decided as soon as he stepped foot on a boat years ago, he was not a sailor. Far from it, in fact, taking a relieved breath as he climbed onto land. Jack Sparrow was hauled back up to the prison, to be hanged in Fort Charles the following week. 

Two days passed and Nyssa was beginning to settle back into her normal routine. She was reading a book in the library, when Weatherby walked into the room, his hands behind his back and a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning, Father." She greeted pleasantly, tucking a slip of ribbon into her page and setting the book on the mahogany desk nearby.

"I trust you slept well," Weatherby questioned, shuffling towards her.

Nyssa hummed, nodding her head, attempting to kid herself that her rest had been satisfying and she hadn't tossed and turned all night, ghosts of the pain she had felt flashing through her body, a mere whisper upon her skin... "I did, thankyou." She responded.

He was quiet, shifting where he stood. His cheeks flushed and he managed a nervous smile, eyes darting to the floor and back up to her. She noted his discomfort. "What is the matter, Father?" She asked, rising from her seat and approaching him, worry clear upon her features.

"You are aware of Governor Beckett's interests, are you not?" 

Nyssa froze, her entire body becoming stiff as she remembered how forward Cutler had been upon meeting her, what felt like a few long weeks prior. "I was not sure if he was serious," She admitted.

Weatherby unclasped his hands together from behind his back and handing her a letter. "Apparently so."

_Dear Governor Weatherby Swann,_

_First and foremost, I must send my sincerest apologies for returning to England so abruptly. I received a letter from the King, a mere hour after the ceremony and I left immediately afterwards. I must applaud your knack for arranging such fine things, your events are something I have surely missed since you left London, eight years ago._

_I was extremely distressed upon my return to England, when I received news that your daughters had been kidnapped after the Port was sieged by seafaring marauders. I do not think I can correctly portray my joy in this short communiqué, that they have returned safely._

_Although our chat during the Commodore's ceremony was cut short, I believe I made my intentions of courting your eldest daughter very clear and I hope your sentiments remain the same about our possible union. As such, I would like to extend an offer of courtship towards Miss Cavallero. If your daughter accepts this offer, I humbly request she joins me at my residence in London._

_The courier transporting this letter travelled from London to Port Royal on a ship, captained by men of the East India Trading Company. They are set to leave Port Royal and return two days after arrival. Miss Cavallero is welcome to board 'the Maritime Trooper' and join them in their passage to London._

_I am eager to receive your response._

_Cordially,_

_Governor Beckett_

Nyssa lowered the letter, her eyes wide and her heart racing in her chest. "Is this-" She swallowed. "Is this real?"

Her Father didn't seem to know how to take her reaction and nodded his head. "Now, I do not wish for you to feel pressured into such things--" He said, raising his hand. 

"What does this mean?" She breathed.

Governor Swann inhaled. "While most men like Commodore Norrington simply ask for your hand, Governor Beckett has decided to take the path of courtship. Courtship entails a period of spending time with each other, then ultimately the matter of marriage is decided at the end, by the two of you."

"So it is a partnership?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Of sorts." Weatherby spoke in a shaky voice, emotion-filled and warm. "No matter your decision, you have grown into a fine, scholarly young woman." He interlocked hands with her. "I do not regret taking you in all those years ago." He stated honestly.

Immediately, Nyssa began to tear up, wrapping her arms around her Father, her heart throbbing with the approval he was giving to her, swelling with appreciation. Three months after his wife, Sarah, had passed and almost ten years ago, he'd changed a little girl's life by taking her in as his own. She could not thank him enough for that.

"I love you," She breathed, sniffing as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And I love you, Nyssa." He inhaled sharply, procuring a handkerchief and wiping his eyes. "Whatever decision you choose to make, I shall stand by it." He told her. She smiled, wiping her own eyes with her sleeve.

_"Thankyou."_

It was over dinner that she had to tell her sister. Nyssa was too nervous to eat, Elizabeth noting her sister's curious behaviours.

"What's wrong?"

Nyssa straightened her posture and sighed, powered by the confident smile her Father shot in her direction. "I am to leave Port Royal tomorrow."

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she recoiled, confused as to what was going on. "What?" She questioned.

Weatherby Swann clasped his hands together, lowering his fork. "Your sister has been offered a courtship, by Governor Beckett."

Elizabeth froze. "That's _not_ what you want." She insisted, turning to Nyssa and placing a comforting hand overtop of her sister's. "You've never wanted to marry." She said, shaking her head.

Nyssa's expression faltered. She snatched her hand away, staring incredulously at her. "When have you ever asked me about what I wanted?" She questioned incredulously. "You've never looked out for me, Elizabeth." She snapped. It seemed the anger she held towards her sister was finally spilling free. That was when Weatherby saw a strange change in his daughter. She was no longer the little timid girl he'd raised, but a fierce woman, who was finally learning how to stand up for herself. He wanted to be proud, but, this was, after all, an argument between his children. He could not choose a side.

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed red, with anger or embarrassment, Nyssa didn't know. But she wasn't done yet.

"I've always tried to protect you! And what do I get from it? I get left behind in a cave full of pirates while you escaped. I get _injured_ , and god forbid you even consider helping me. You've looked out for me _once_ , Elizabeth. And where did that get me?"

"Please, Nyssa--" Weatherby tried, but she was having none of it.

"It took you three years to get over the fact that you were no longer Father's only daughter. I have treated you with kindness and respect, but received little in return. In fact, the only thing you've done for me is get me _kil--_ " Nyssa clasped a hand over her mouth and exhaled loudly, standing abruptly from her seat, the adrenaline flowing through her veins disappating within mere seconds. Her entire body shook as she ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

 _What is happening to me?_ She thought, lifting her shaking hands to clutch her head. This anger she was feeling was white-hot and flowing, as unpredictable as the sea, roaring as it was thrust back to where it came from, very deep inside her. _I've never felt like this before._

It was in that second she realised something.

Something terrifying.

_It felt good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos x anything helps :)


	8. SIETE

Nyssa awoke the next morning, just as the sun rose. She shuffled across her room to where her two packed suitcases sat, having packed them the night before. After her little... Outburst the night before, Elizabeth had supposedly 'fallen ill' and would not be meeting her at the pier. However Nyssa knew that this was Weatherby's way of making her feel better. The sisters did not want to see each other... For good reason.

She'd decided to head up to the Fort to say her goodbyes, and so hurried along the cobbled streets so she would not miss her boat leaving her behind. The soldiers stood to attention as she walked by, and it was mere seconds later she spotted the person she intended to talk to. He was leant over a map, a troubled expression on his face, lost in thought.

"Commodore Norrington," Nyssa said, bowing her head slightly.

He looked up, surprised. "Miss Cavellero," He flushed red a little. "Did your Father send you?"

Nyssa shoved away the anxiety that nibbled at her and inhaled. "No, I came to see you actually." He turned his gaze towards the map, setting down his quill and pausing his task.

"Oh?"

Nyssa shifted where she stood. "I wanted to say goodbye."

James met her eyes. He seemed... Deep in thought. Upset, almost. "You accepted Governor Beckett's invitation, then?"

She nodded her head. "I'm nearly twenty-two. I need to marry soon, or--"

"And it is this need to wed that has made you accept it? Not admiration for him?" James questioned slowly, his words serving only to confuse Nyssa.

"Yes." She responded. Why did he seem so upset?

James exhaled, taking a step towards her. His expression turned to one of confliction and he frowned. "I must caution you against making a decision you will regret." He stated.

Nyssa stepped away from him, shaking her head slightly. "The decision is made." She quirked a brow. "Do you not agree with it?"

James approached her in one fell swoop and grasped her cheeks within his warm hands. His lips pressed to hers in a kiss that oozed longing and desperation. Nyssa's stomach fluttered and she very quickly reminded herself of the promise she had made, to Beckett... Regardless of the strange warmth that enveloped her form, the safety she felt in those short seconds.

Her cheeks flushed red and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. She was confused, above all else. He was supposed to marry her sister! What was he doing suddenly kissing her out of the blue? Her heart raced in her chest and she pushed him away.

"I-" He opened his mouth to speak but Nyssa stepped backwards and hurried away, down the cobbled streets and towards the docks.

Weatherby was already waiting, along with the Captain, a chubby little man called Roger Hargreeves. "Nyssa!" Weatherby exclaimed, embracing her for a long few seconds. "I have taken the liberty of having your suitcases brought abroad the ship already," He beamed.

"Thankyou, Father." She said with a smile. Sadness filled her chest and she sighed. She really would miss her Father. He was incredibly considerate and had accepted her into his family without hesitation. "I shall miss you." She mused.

He nodded, eyes glistening with tears. "And I shall miss you. Do write to us, please. Even your sister. She shall miss you." He pleaded.

"Our passage to England will not take long, Miss Cavallero," Captain Hargreeves stated, gently placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her onto the ship.

She said her final goodbyes to her father and walked onto the deck. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted James Norrington through the bustling crowd, his eyes cast her way. He lifted a hand, sending her a small wave and a hesitant smile.

Nyssa turned away, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Come on, little miss. Let's get you settled," Captain Hargreeves told her, leading her into the cabin she would be occupying for the journey.

A few minutes passed and Nyssa began to settle in. "Miss Cavallero," Someone, at her door called. It creaked open a sliver and a crewmate peered through. "A gift, from the Commodore." He stated, handing her the brown wrapped package. He bowed his head and excused himself, disappearing back through the door and shutting it behind himself.

Nyssa slowly walked over to the aged wooden desk that occupied the space beside her bed. She seated herself down and carefully unwrapped the package. There was a brown, undoubtedly leather, journal sat inside. Her chest fluttered and she lifted it up. A small, neatly carved wooden pencil toppled to the floor, which she quickly snatched in her grip.

"James..." She breathed. Nyssa gently opened the front page and spotted a small piece of paper. A neat scrawl decorated its surface.

_**I wish you all the luck in the world.** _

Nyssa began to shake, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling that flooded through her. Anger and longing clashed, fighting a battle so fierce that no winner would be proclaimed, come the end of it. Tears welled in her eyes but she wiped them away. _This is improper,_ she thought. She straightened her posture and took a breath to regain her composure. She grasped the paper James had written upon and tucked it in the back of the journal, twirling the pencil between her fingers.

Immediately she began writing, her scrawls fuelled by an invisible force. She wrote about her anger towards Elizabeth, her longing to know exactly who her family was and more of her past. She swallowed, taking a moment to consider whether it was worth the risk... 

_No-one else is to read this,_ she vowed to herself. 

Her mind reeled as she wrote about the feeling of death, the strange things that had occured. Ghosts of the pain she'd experienced sent shudders through her spine, but she calmed herself with deep, fulfilling breaths.

The pencil lead snapped just as she finished her final sentence, rolling off the page and onto the floor. "No," She breathed, staring at the broken tool. It had felt so,... _Freeing_ , allowing her thoughts to spill-free. She mourned the loss of the pencil, before turning her head towards the window. The sun was already beginning to set, a surprise, given she had begun her journey in the early morning.

After a small meal, she allowed herself an hour of rest... It was empty and unfulfilling, serving only to increase her desire to lay back down and continue until they arrived, but alas, their journey was almost at an end. She walked onto the topdeck, approaching Captain Hargreeves, who was at the helm, humming a small tune to himself in the moonlight. 

"Good evening, Miss Cavellero." He greeted. "We are not far from England." He told her, sparing a glance in her way. He quirked a brow in confusion. "You seem troubled, Miss, if it is not too bold of me to say. May I ask what ails you?"

"You are very perceptive." She noted, a smile spreading across her lips. 

Sensing she did not want to linger on her troubles, he decided to change his line of questioning. "You have an accent," He stated. "Spanish, yes?"

Nyssa chuckled in surprise. Her accent was weak, detectable yes, but still very weak. It took her aback a little that he could correctly place it, having only spoken to her twice. "I was born in Cuba," She responded. "In La Teja."

Captain Hargreeves smiled. "I have always wanted to visit. I imagine it is beautiful there."

Nyssa shrugged in response. "I do not remember much. When I was six I boarded a trade ship with my mother and left." Her heart ached as she thought of her mother and what had happened to her.

"And you are twenty-one now?" He said slowly.

She nodded her head and a small laugh tumbled from his lips. "A strange coincidence. Twenty-five trade ships were attacked just outside of Sagres, Portugal. You must've been six or seven at the time."

Nyssa's eyes widened. "What?"

Captain Hargreeves inhaled, deciding to continue. "Most of this is just rumor," He admitted. "We know the ships went down, but they haven't figured out what happened. Some people say," He paused and Nyssa took a step towards him, her eyes large and expectant. "Some people say it was the Collector." He winced even saying the name. 

She didn't recognise the name, but was too hooked on the story to allow him to finish it there. "Who?"

"He's world-famous. Collects all sorts of ancient scrolls and weapons from by-gone ages. If the stories are true... He was looking for something on those ships. But it's never been confirmed."

Nyssa swallowed thickly. "And if he was?"

Captain Hargreeves shifted uncomfortably, gripping the wheel tighter, to ease the discomfort he felt. He looked away from her, into the distance. "He won't stop until he finds it."

Nyssa pondered the matter for quite a while, even in the carriage ride to Governor Beckett's Manor, in London. 

It came as no surprise when he was waiting, hand instantly extending out to assist her in climbing down from the carriage. His grand manor behind him, a large stately home, painted white, surrounded by a beautiful green garden landscape. "Miss Cavellero," He greeted, pressing his lips to the top of her hand. "It is wonderful to see you. I cannot express how thankful I am that you accepted my courtship."

"I cannot express how thankful I was to receive your offer, Governor." She responded with a bright smile of her own, shoving the negative feelings she harboured as far down as she possibly could.

"I trust your journey was pleasant," He stated.

"It was lovely, thankyou." She replied. Beckett gestured for his servants to collect her bags and they did so, hurrying to take them inside.

He led her inside the great hall which was grand, lined with intricately painted walls that depicted various murals of soldiers in battle, ranging from battles of the land and battles of the sea. Nyssa looked around in amazement, part of her wondering how he could afford such finery. "As this is only the beginning of our courtship, I have had my best guest bedroom readied for you. The hour is late, so I shall let you rest." He leaned, pressing his lips to her cheek, the same skin that James' own lips had touched, she couldn't help but think. The contact lasted for a brief second before he pulled away. His voice was low as he spoke, his fingers dancing dangerously across her skin. "Goodnight."

Her heart raced and he gestured to the door behind her, making his way to his own room, which was positioned precariously next to her own. With the help of her new handmaiden, a lovely elderly woman called Edie (short for Edith), she got into her nightclothes and tucked herself into bed. 

**_"He won't stop until he finds it."_** The words echoed through her head like a predator, swimming across her thoughts, ready to pounce. The very notion that the circumstances that had occured all those years ago, could at all be linked to her own tale (however little of it she could remember). No, her thoughts of the journey were clouded and bleak, the only memories coming to mind the sounds of cannonfire and gunshots and the very cry the wood of the ship had made upon it's descent to the locker.

Nyssa momentarily thought of Jack Sparrow's fate. Was he truly to die at the hands of James' soldiers, his life to end at the hangman's rope? Stolen away as if it meant nothing? She almost cursed herself for thinking of the pirate with such care.

..She wouldn't allow herself to entertain such notions.

Time slipped through her fingers and eventually, she fell into a dark slumber, haunted by the pain of death and the very feeling of water filling her lungs, wrenching every last second of breath from her-- "Nyssa!" A gentle hand on her shoulder yanked her from sleep and she looked up to see Cutler Beckett, candle in hand, dressed in his nightclothes. "Are you alright?"

Flushing red with embarrassment, she pulled the covers tighter around herself, lifting a hand to cover her mouth, ashamed of what had occured. Her eyes widened as she touched her lips, her fingers gliding over a warm substance. Cutler's brows furrowed with worry and he lifted a candle. Several drops of blood stained her skin. She trembled.

"You were coughing quite violently," He commented. He slowly seated himself upon the bed, placing a gentle hand upon her own. "I don't believe I've ever seen anyone with night terrors as bad as your own."

Nyssa inhaled, trying to prevent the tears that welled up in her eyes from escaping. Remorse and embarrassment flooded through her. "I must apologise," She said softly. "I did not mean to wake you." She took in his appearance, his short brown hair and his white long sleeved shirt. He caught her gaze and chuckled lowly.

"And I for my appearance. Although we are courting, the impropriety of this situation does not escape me." He said.

Nyssa's mind reeled and a strange feeling bubbled up inside her. For some reason, she wished for comfort. The simple touch of his hand upon hers had wrenched forward a deep desire for an embrace, to sleep not alone, but with a loving companion. She wanted to feel safe.

"It is nearly sunrise." Cutler said with a small frown. "We should rest. Both of us."

"Stay?" She blurted out as he rose to leave. He turned back to her, silent for a moment, until a small smile appeared on his lips. He bowed his head slightly.

"Of course." He responded. Cutler moved to the other side of the bed, living the cover and climbing in. Nyssa began to regret her decision as she rested her head upon his chest, the feeling in her stomach so... alien. It was the opposite of her kiss with James, she thought to herself, closing her eyes and imagining him instead of the Governor she was with...

And then, truly.

She felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	9. OCHO

Cutler Beckett sat at his desk, a quill in hand and a half-finished letter in front of him. The time was growing late and soon he would journey home to dine with Nyssa, who would very likely be reading in the library. A week had passed since her arrival in London and the letter sent by her Father sat opened on his desk.

 _How quaint,_ he mused when he first read it, learning of the escape of Jack Sparrow and how both William Turner and Nyssa's own sister had aided in it. Cutler was surprised to hear that James Norrington had begun pursuing the pirate a mere day later, something that Governor Swann had also included. 

Cutler almost regretted giving the letter that Elizabeth had sent, to Nyssa. He'd read it himself beforehand, of course, and sealed it up so she didn't notice, but now the contents of it seemed almost trivial, something Nyssa surely wouldn't have missed had she had to live without.

 _A mistake,_ he thought to himself. _It shan't happen again._ He assured himself. The news of the engagement between Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth being broken, while unsurprising to Cutler, had caused a strange change in Nyssa's behaviour. She was quieter. He would never admit it but he did enjoy her company. Nothing unbecoming of an unmarried man and woman had occured, (admittedly, the thought had crossed his mind), but sleeping with a woman in his arms was something he'd been getting used to.

Mr Mercer entering the room swiftly put an end to his thought track. "I found it for you, sir." He said, placing the wrapped item on the desk.

Cutler's gaze flickered upwards, but his face remained emotionless. "Did she notice?"

Mr Mercer shook his head. "Little thing was in the library, just like you said. Asleep, too." He said.

Cutler smiled. "Good."

"Will you be taking her to the ceremony tomorrow?" Mr Mercer questioned, earning a look from Beckett, whose posture stiffened.

"Yes she will be attending. I haven't yet told her of my new station and I intend on keeping it a surprise." He responded.

"Of course." Mr Mercer said, bowing his head slightly and exiting the room.

Thankfully, she hadn't figured anything out. He admired her for a few moments, over dinner. Her soft brown waves were tied loosely out of her face and her pine eyes were bright, the candles across the room reflected in them.

She glanced up, meeting his gaze. A small smile danced across her lips and she lowered her fork. "What?" She questioned softly.

Cutler smiled. "I have a gift for you."

Immediately, she flushed red. Surprise flashed across her features. "You shouldn--" He silenced her by waving in a butler, who set down a large box in front of Nyssa. She hesitated, looking towards Cutler, who nodded his head, encouraging her to continue.

She lifted the lid and clasped a palm to her mouth to muffle her gasp, staring at the contents. Taking a breath to compose herself, she lifted the dress out. The inner skirt was cream and white, made of layers and layers of lace, soft in feel and extremely beautiful. The top skirt was made of a blue silk material, parting at the front to reveal the lace inside. The silk top skirt was embroidered with a gorgeous floral pattern, golden and white in colour. The material went all the way up to the bust. The material was split into two pieces across the top, which were intricately woven together to create a v shape. Connected to the bust were short, bell shaped sleeves which were tufted and incredibly soft.

 _Expensive_ , Nyssa immediately thought. _I've never been given anything as fine as this._

She met Beckett's gaze. He wore a proud smile, watching her run her fingers across the gown, awestruck.

"What is the occasion?" She breathed.

Cutler sipped his glass of wine and pursed his lips. "We are to attend a celebration tomorrow. The King is granting me a Lordship."

Nyssa's entire body froze. Realisation made her tremble. With him becoming a lord, she would be lower than him, in class. Hopes of where their courtship would lead shattered in an instant. He seemed to notice her fear... He made no attempt to reassure or comfort her, however, and continued his task of eating his dinner. "Congratulations." She said breathily, her voice filled with fake cheer. He smiled at her.

Nyssa didn't speak much for the rest of that night. He slung an arm around her waist as they slept in his bed together. Cutler was asleep within moments, but Nyssa was not. She gently pulled herself from him and walked to the window, staring out into the night.

 _Mierda_ , she thought. She needed to clear her head. Glancing back at the bed, Cutler showed no signs of waking up. She hurried into her own room and pulled on a thick woollen overcoat (one which she'd hidden her Father's dagger inside the pocket), long enough to hide her nightdress and a pair of brown boots. Most of the house staff were asleep, so it was easy enough for her to slip out of the house and into the streets, lanterns guiding her way through the night.

She found herself upon an abandoned pier, seating herself upon the wood and staring into the distance, watching the ships at sea. Nyssa pulled her knees to her chest. She was happy for him, she really was. His attraction to her was a mere passing fancy, and to be quite honest, she was not attracted to him.

He was handsome, with the charm to match, but being with him just didn't feel right. She didn't feel right. Nyssa was just waiting for their courtship to end, for the moment that they'd say goodbye to each other and ne'er speak of their relationship again.

Barbossa's words itched at her soul.

**_"Ye'_ ** **_ve_ ** **_got a good heart,_ ** **_Nyssa_ ** **_. Don't waste it."_ **

Her mind became clear, a resolution wriggling its way across her thoughts. Perhaps acceptance of what was to happen was truly the right course, not denial. After all, what use was it to sit and worry over the matter? She hung her head and took a number of deep breaths. The pier creaked from some distance away, the noise growing nearer and nearer. She slowly rose to her feet, not wanting to alert this person that she was aware of their presence...

The steps grew faster and faster and eventually, a short, fat man, came into view. He had bright white hair and a thick white beard. He raised his arms up in defense. "I'm not here to hurt you." He said quickly. His accent was definitely British, much like her Father's, yet he donned a torn brown coat, a stained shirt and muddy black trousers. A pauper, then?

"Who are you?" She responded, knowing the only way off the pier was walking directly by him. And he could very well be extremely dangerous - so she needed to get as much information as she could.

"I came to warn you," He replied. "My name is Colm. _Please_ , listen to me."

Nyssa nodded her head. "Go on."

"It's Beckett." Colm said quickly, looking around as he spoke as if they were being watched. "Alistair Sicarius, you need to find him _,_ "

"I'm sorry, who?"

Colm tilted his head. "The Collector. His real name is Alistair. He was my first mate." He explained. Nyssa recoiled, the innocents that Sicarius had slaughtered weighing heavily on her mind. _Murderer_ , she thought.

Colm made no move to get closer, simply continuing with his story. "Beckett caught us six miles from Tortuga..."

_"INCOMING!" Colm yelled as a cannonball ripped through the side of the galleon. The Crow's Flight shuddered as cannons reined upon it by the enemy ship. Most of the (admittedly, very small) crew were asleep, unprepared for this unprovoked attack. They scrambled to their feet, hurrying to return fire. The tiny trade ship was no match for the Galleon, the_ _Justiciar_ _, that attacked, flying the flag of both the East India Trading Company and the British Royal Navy and the ship slowly_ _creaked_ _and cracked, succumbing to the damage._

_Fire devoured the sails and Colm just managed to shove Alistair out of the way of an incoming cannonball and into the Captain's quarters, which was already filling with smoke from the level below, which was taking in water at an incredible pace. Barrels of alcohol has spurred the flame on, too. It would be minutes until the ship would finally crumble._

_"You must go, now!" Colm yelled to Alistair, dragging him out onto the back balcony, where a_ _rowboat_ _was attached to the ship. He moved to undo the ropes, but Alistair stopped him._

_"I cannot leave these men here to die!" Alistair yelled in response._

_Colm shook his head, momentarily distracted as gunfire filled the air._ **_They had boarded the ship_ ** _, he realised. "You know what will happen if he gets_ _ahold_ _of your work, now go!"_

_"Together." Alistair responded, pulling Colm into the_ _rowboat_ _with him. He grabbed a dagger and_ _cut_ _the ropes loose and they set off at an incredible pace, quickly disappearing into the fog as the Crow's Flight bowed and crumbled to the depths of the sea._

"You left your people to die?" Nyssa questioned.

Colm's expression did not falter, nor change. He held her gaze and took a breath. "It is a cost all men at sea are willing to pay," He explained. "They knew the risks." He shot forward, grasping her shoulders with gentle hands. "More will die if you don't go to him."

Nyssa trembled. She didn't know who to trust anymore. "Where can I find him?"

He shoved a piece of paper into her fist and walked backwards, towards the pier exit. "Go to him, as soon as you can!" He yelled.

She inhaled and shoved the piece of paper down her shirt, walking back to her home. Sliding through the dark halls, she made her way into the bedroom. The bed was empty. Forceful hands shoved her forward, sending her tumbling to the floor. Mr Mercer stood above her, his cold eyes calculating and filled with malice.

"Night trips to town?" He questioned. "Governor Beckett isn't very happy with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates, i'm quite ill at the moment but i'm working as quickly as I can <3


End file.
